Si la mort t'emporte
by Hamsti
Summary: Un des élèves de Poudlard se fait tuer mais parvient à amener un mangemort dans la mort... Le deuil sera impossible à surmonter. HG & DM. FIC DISCONTINUÉE.
1. Si la mort t'emporte

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling… 

**Commentaire d'Hamsti:** Mettez beaucoup de review! J'en veux une tonne :P. Comme c'est ma première fic Harry Potter, j'aimerais vos commentaires ;)

**Résumé de la fic:** Lors de l'été de leur 7e année, un malheur survient et l'un des étudiants meure, emportant avec lui l'un des mangemorts, tout deux se trouvaient près de l'enceinte de l'école… Curieusement, il est question de Ron Weasley, l'amoureux de Hermione, terrassée par cette mort, elle veut quitter l'école, mais…une ombre dans le tableau se pointe, Drago Malefoy.

**Chapitre 1: Si la mort t'emporte…**

_Journal d'Hermione:_

_Cher Journal, Nous sommes le 21 juin, en cette journée, je ne sais plus que faire de ma vie… Ron est mort, lors d'un combat destiné à retracer Harry. Sa silhouette était glacée, raide, comme si la vie avait cessé de parcourir ses veines. Je voulais l'embrasser de nouveau, mais ses lèvres étaient froides, c'est alors que tout le sens d'un départ me prit et je voulus quitter cette école, celle qui avait emporté l'âme de mon amour. Peu avant sa mort, il avait prononcé un sortilège impardonnable, pour sauver ma médiocre vie… Mais, à quoi me sert-elle si je ne peux plus jouir de sa présence, aimable et attentionné… À ce jour, pour lui rendre visite, je devrai saluer une tombe de pierre, élevée sur le terrain de l'école. Son cadavre y repose, toujours aussi glacé, plus rien ne l'habite, lui et ses rêves… Il a quittée ce monde pour un ami…  
En ce moment, la brise fouette mon dos et je ne cesse de pleurer, emportant avec mes sanglots une part de moi-même. C'est comme si l'univers s'effritait devant moi, je veux mourir avec lui et pas sans lui… C'est ma 7e année, je la passerai seule, dans une bibliothèque…jamais. Autant me jeter à corps perdu dans le domaine des mangemorts, non…il me faut quitter cette école. Sans elle, il ne serait pas mort… Nous ferions toutes nos activités ensemble, malgré nos différents, il jouerait au quidditch et moi je le supporterais de tout mon cœur… Au revoir cher journal, j'espère que ces lignes ne t'ont pas attristé, car, la vie est ainsi, mêlée à la terreur et la haine…  
_

_Hermione Jane Granger…_

_¤_

Hermione referma son journal intime, bercée par le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau, ses mèches ondulaient sous la brise et, malgré son amertume, la beauté se dessinait sur ses traits. Décidément, l'enfance n'était qu'un souvenir à ce jour, emprisonnée entre les lignes de son carnet rose… Quelques coups à sa porte, -martelés sans sentiment allègre-, lui indiquèrent qu'il était l'heure de souper. Elle glissa le long de son lit à baldaquin, puis, enfouit sa silhouette gracile sous une cape noire. De nouveau, le poing s'abattit sur sa porte, comme hésitant, la structure de bois s'ouvrit à la volée, grinçant légèrement…

Une Molly Weasley atterrée se pointa, la mine livide et les yeux bouffis par les larmes amères de la souffrance. La mère de Ron s'approcha, une assiette de verre en main, vacillant sous le poids du chagrin. Un fumet salé s'en dégagea, provenu sans doute de larmes, pourtant, la faim ne la tenaillait pas, malgré que son dernier repas soit en date du 20 juin… Elle voulut la remercier, mais, un flot de perles s'agglutinèrent à son regard, Molly fondit en sanglot incessant elle aussi, repartant en sens inverse à tâtons. La porte claqua aussitôt, laissant Hermione en proie à son malheur. Puis, les jours se succédèrent lentement, avec cette même aspect glacé de la vie. Le retour à l'école approchait, malgré cela, la lionne n'avait toujours pas exécuté son vœu, celui de ne plus y retourner… Même Harry ne savait rien de son plan, mais c'était normal, n'étant plus célibataire, ses heures libres étaient passées avec Ginny…

Pourtant, un matin, alors que le déjeuner se fit dans le silence, Hermione se décida à descendre du 2e étage, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Sa cape ondoya sur le parquet ciré, toujours aussi terne… Elle prit place aux côtés d'Arthur, posant son regard sur l'assemblée d'êtres aux émotions contrastées…le bonheur d'un côté, le malheur de l'autre, tout ceci imbibé d'amertume et de souffrance. Une mort ne pouvant être que ceci, la mélancolie dont s'abreuvait les membres de la famille Weasley. Aussitôt, Molly se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit une lettre froissée, un maigre sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres blêmes.

-Voilà ta lettre ma chérie… pour retourner à… Poudlard, murmura-t-elle, ses fossettes embuées de larmes se tordant par le malaise.

-Merci Mme Weasley… Mais je ne crois pas y retourner, fit la lionne tout en beurrant son toast avec minutie, plus rien ne m'attire là-bas. Même l'école me semble horrible, ses étudiants, les professeur…tout est affreux… 

Harry s'étrangla sitôt ces paroles dîtes, recrachant un morceau de muffin dans son assiette, il brandit son doigt vers Hermione, le regard embué d'effroi. Ses mèches noirâtres se tordirent, et, Ginny sembla terrifiée par cet aspect du grand héros… Il s'en soucia guère, toujours aussi furieux. Puis, d'une voix teintée de colère, il s'en prit à son amie déjà atterrée…

-Il est temps qu'on en parle Hermione…! C'est terminé, il est mort, c'était ton amour, on le sait! Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour quitter Poudlard. Tu es la plus studieuse de toutes et je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ton avenir pour lui… Ron n'aurait pas voulu que tu cesses tes études pour lui et tu le sais très bien, rugit-il, la mine livide par ses émotions rageuses.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ressentir la mort dans son cœur Harry! Tu n'en sais rien… Tes parents aussi sont morts, tu as souffert durant des années pour eux, pourquoi te défiler devant ton meilleur ami, hein! Pourquoi! Tu n'es qu'un égoïstes et j'en viens à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy te déteste…hurla Hermione, le regard courroucé, brandissant les poings vers lui.

-Cessez ce vacarme immédiatement! Je ne veux pas que mon amoureux et mon amie se bagarre, est-ce clair!vociféra la cadette de la famille, tout en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

-Si vous voulez vous faire des mamours, allez ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de voir ça, murmura Mme Weasley, lasse de toutes ces querelles, de tout ces événements…

Ne se faisant pas prier, ils montèrent les escaliers, main dans la main, le regard enlacé par un amour indestructible. La lionne eut un haut le cœur, portant sa main vers sa poitrine, elle leur décocha un regard aigre, ne sachant plus que penser de tout ces traîtres. Hermione termina son toast, mâchant le plus vite possible, toujours aussi courroucée, se hâtant de quitter la maison des Weasley. Tout ces murs avaient enfermé son existence, les oublier serait son plus beau cadeau… Jetant un dernier coup d'œil affectueux à Mr et Mme Weasley, elle se rendit vers la porte de chêne qu'elle entrouvrit, en vitesse, sans même se soucier de la température extérieure.

Puis, sous un vent glacé, la jeune femme marcha, le pas traînant, ses mèches ternissant à vue d'œil. Plus rien dans ce monde ne l'égayait, pas même les balustrades de pierres blanches où, sous les reflets de la lune, elle embrassa Ron pour la première fois… Sa cape ondula légèrement, frôlant le sol poussiéreux, sillonné de trous boueux qui se desséchaient avec le temps. Une cathédrale s'esquissa au loin, celle où il voulut se marier, quelques années plus tard, si pure que, à sa seule vue, un flot de larmes affluèrent sur ses yeux marrons. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, _tout_ lui rappelait Ron, jusqu'au moindre détail de la vie, le gazon verdoyant où ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement, ayant manqué leur cours de potion pour s'y rendre…

Le soleil se reflétant sur les dalles de marbres, phénomène qu'ils contemplèrent tout deux, l'une de ces nuits où ils s'esquivèrent du dortoir pour vivre à deux. Chaque esquisse de son passé lui faisait mal, lui lacérant les entrailles, inlassablement, comme si la vie ne put s'exhumer de ce corps… Soudain, une voix l'appela, lorsque la lionne fit volte-face, elle put distinguer la silhouette trapue de Molly Weasley.

-Ma chérie! Tu dois revenir à la maison, un hibou est venu pour toi… Viens, suis-moi, ce sera plus court par ici, fit-elle tout en empoignant les frêles épaules de la jeune femme, tout aussi bouleversée que son invitée.

-Merci Mme Weasley, de quoi parle-t-il? Le savez-vous?lui demanda Hermione, s'emmitouflant de plus belle sous les tissus épais de sa cape.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais comme c'est un petit paquet, je crois deviner…

Les deux femmes revinrent vers le Terrier, le regard embué de larmes, les fossettes rougies par les pleurs incessants. Molly se rendit aussitôt vers la table écorchée, attrapant en vitesse la lettre officielle, écrite d'une encre verte élégante, puis, remit sans grâce aucune le papier contenant le paquet. La Rouge et Or, qui ne put se remédier à attendre s'en empara, lisant en vitesse les quelques lignes que comportait le document. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres blêmes, elle serait Préfète en Chef pour sa dernière année… Le regard de Mme Weasley scintilla, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras, lui murmurant de nombreuses félicitations qui n'en finirent plus…

Toutes deux pleuraient, et ce, jusqu'au matin, lorsque Arthur revint enfin de son travail du ministère, cerné jusqu'aux coudes.

¤

Des heures passèrent, lorsque finalement, une tasse de café et un toast plus tard, ils furent tous engouffrés dans la voiture bleu écaillée. Il n'y avait plus de place, alors, ils durent se fier à l'un de ces sorts du ministère pour tous entrés dans la voiture… Hermione grommela intérieurement, se retrouver aux côtés d'un couple amourachés ne l'intéressait guère, surtout en cette période sentimentale… La jeune femme prit l'un de ses manuels dans son sac, le regard complètement assagit par les rudes émotions, la mélancolie, la solitude…

Tout ceci se mêlait dans son cœur pour n'être que douleurs perpétuelles. Une chance, le trajet prit une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de traverser un carrefour londonien, bondé de silhouettes élégantes, et, ils y étaient… Les traits cramoisis, elle se rendit, bagages de cuir en main, vers la passerelle qui l'amènerait de suite vers le train… Le seul lieu où elle voulut être en cet instant… Hermione traversa en vitesse le mur de brique, ressentant pour la première fois depuis un mois de la joie, retrouver ses amis seraient un réconfort minime mais bien existant…

Un rayon de soleil accentua ses cernes, que, d'un gloussement de rires, la troupe de Lavande remarqua. Celle-ci tira la langue face à Hermione, l'air triomphante, la narguant du mieux qu'elle put pour la blesser d'avantage. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette magique, puis, avec rage la pointa sur le corps répugnant de la gryffondor, voulant la tuer, oui…l'anéantir. Tout son malheur se définirait en un sortilège impardonnable, elle la tuerait pour ensuite mettre fin à ses propres jours…voilà le moyen de retrouver Ron… Soudain, alors qu'elle se mit à murmurer le sortilège, une main se posa sur son épaule avec force tandis qu'une voix glaciale lui susurrait à l'oreille ces mots:

-Tu ne voudrais pas la tuer…n'est-ce pas? Viens plutôt me retrouver dans mon wagon…tu vivras le pur paradis à mes côtés beauté, fit la voix, tout en caressant le cou d'Hermione.

La lionne fit volte-face, baguette en main, tremblant de toutes parts. Un sentiment de terreur traversa les fibres de son cœur, en une seconde, ce ne fut qu'un immense effroi lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin la silhouette blafarde du jeune, qui lui aussi distingua tant bien que de mal le corps de la Gryffondor…

-Sang de Bourbe!hurla-t-il, complètement étonnée de cette illusion, de cette grâce, de ce corps parfumé et parfait…Non, ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas la Sang de Bourbe…!

-Espèce de vaurien! Cesse de m'appeler ainsi sinon c'est toi que je vais tuer à l'aide de ma baguette, ignoble sorcier… Je te hais!vociféra Hermione, la mine livide, s'imprégnant de toute la rage accumulée pour le détester.

-Je…je t'avais pris pour une autre fille, tu as tellement changée…mais pas en mieux, mentit Drago, complètement époustouflé par cette déesse. Oublie mon offre, traîtresse de sang, tu ne mérites même pas de me parler…

Un lourd silence se créa, emprisonnant les deux êtres dans un malaise des plus honteux… Tout deux se scrutèrent furtivement, s'imprégnant de la beauté de l'autre pour abreuver leurs souffrances. On eut dit que leurs âmes venaient de se lier, d'un seul regard, le Serpent et la Lionne, deux antipodes charmés dans le secret…


	2. Première Rencontre

-1**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling…

**Commentaire d'Hamsti: **Bon, bien, comme je suis surdosée au maximum:P, voilà une suite toute fraîche pour cette tendre fic. Postez vos reviews, j'en veux beaucoup pour m'améliorer, autant pour mon style d'écriture que pour le scénario… Hésitez pas! ;) Et…je mets une mise en garde, si vous n'avez pas lu le 6e tome, ne poursuivez pas la lecture du journal intime de Drago, il y a un spoiler.

**Review:**

Roselani: Merci énormément pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir tout ces compliments.

Et puis, j'essaierai de poster le plus vite possible, mais, tout dépendra de mon horaire surchargé. ''

Et oui, le premier chapitre est plus comme un prologue, pour expliquer la tristesse de notre lionne et tout ça. Donc, les prochains chapitres pourront avoir, 10 pages et plus, tout est relatif. :P

Chapitre 2: Première rencontre

Le souffle du vent les rejoint, eux, ces deux bêtes emprisonnées dans la cage dorée de l'incompréhension, Hermione et Drago… La lionne hocha la tête imperceptiblement, les joues pourprées de honte, adoptant les allures d'une jeune enfant prise en flagrant délit de vol. Tandis que, Malefoy, lui, esquissa un rictus méprisant, teinté d'une haine qui ne fit qu'accentuer les traits sordides que son père lui avait légué. Tout deux restèrent ainsi, pétrifiés dans un silence incommodant, s'observant mutuellement sans dire un mot. Soudain, le jeune homme s'avança, le regard pétillant d'une malice froide qui lui était inconnue à ce jour, des émotions trahissaient les nuances grisâtres de ses prunelles glaciales. Ses mèches d'un blond platine ondulèrent sous la brise, dessinant des traits séducteurs en cet être mesquin et sarcastique de tout points… Un visage qui laissait place à des cajoleries, en ce même instant, elle aurait voulu se réconforter dans ses bras…non…pas lui, songea-t-elle, le regard rivé sur les muscles de son torse.

Elle voulut reculer, sous l'emprise de son regard onctueux, caramélisant le reflet métallique de ses émotions. Mais, il ne l'entendait pas ainsi… L'héritier de Serpentard fit onduler sa cape verte émeraude, contrastant fortement entre le luxe et la pitrerie de la gare, en ces terres, il était richissime, symbole même de la cuillère d'argent… Emblème du reptile, élégant, magnifique, une force s'émanait de sa silhouette musculeuse, tendant des pans de peau pour mieux intercepter sa proie, oui, elle en était une… Drago ne fit que l'effleurer de ses doigts minces, mais, c'eut l'effet escompté, ce simple contact embrasa ses émotions et elle en vint à oublier Ron… Il était son dieu à l'élégance raffinée… Mais, l'arrivée et les cris de joie de ses deux acolytes poids lourds l'empêcha de poursuivre cette extase, à regret, elle détourna sa silhouette amincie et s'engouffra dans le vestibule doré du train.

« - …Granger… Bandes d'idiots, vous avez gâcher _tout _ce qui se passait, des ignorants comme vous ça se fait plus… Allez, dégager avant que je vous jette un sortilège dont j'ai le secret…vociféra cruellement le beau blond, toujours cloué sur place, se remémorant la tension dont avait fait preuve Hermione, quelques doux instants plus tôt.

-On voulait pas Drago…mais, on était content de te voir alors…pourquoi retarder notre rencontre?fit Crabbe, cette étincelle d'ignorance luisant en ses prunelles baveuses. Rien à voir avec l'élégance des Malefoy, bien entendu…

-Et Granger, c'est une sale Sang De Bourbe, pourquoi s'en préoccuper?compléta Goyle, tout en craquant ses jointures avec force.

-Si vous redîtes une seule fois ces paroles, j'envoie Greyback à votre poursuite, et je ne plaisante pas…Elle a beau être comme ça, c'est une élève studieuse, beaucoup plus intelligente que vous deux réunis, je dois dire, prononça dédaigneusement l'élégant jeune homme, tout en se frayant un chemin entre ces kilos de graisse ambulants. »

Lui même pénétra le seuil de l'engin, l'esprit tordu par le malaise, il avait prit un réel plaisir à la tourmenter, _elle. _Il serra entre ses longs doigts fins le parchemin jaunâtre, expédié par l'école quelques jours plus tôt, au manoir Malefoy. Puis, dû se rendre vers le premier compartiment à gauche, luxueusement décoré de rouges et d'or d'une part de la pièce, d'argent et de ver vers l'autre façade des lieux. Drago prit place sur l'un des bancs de cuir tanné, contemplant le décor extérieur, imbibé de rayons de soleil scintillants qui constellaient les dalles de marbre. Les roues se mirent à grincer, puis, sous la beauté qu'irradiait le soleil, ils partirent vers l'horizon de Poudlard, pour la dernière fois de sa vie, en réalité… Alors que le professeur s'installait sur la troisième banquette du fond, il remarqua enfin une présence curieuse, réconfortante et délicieuse… Un parfum mélodieux, presque sensuel, que, curieusement, il n'avait jamais humé… Le serpent fit volte-face et _la _vit, accoudée à la large baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans les méandres du temps. Elle ne fit rien pour croiser ses prunelles, occupée à se morfondre, esquissant des rictus haineux à la moindre pensée survolant son esprit, le monde n'était qu'un amas de glace, songea-t-elle, infiniment plus mélancolique que la veille…

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un léger soupir, le menton relevé à la manière des dignitaires écossais. Elle les scruta un moment, puis, sentant son pouls s'emballé, elle les somma de l'écouter. Les deux têtes oscillèrent doucement, rivant leurs yeux vers la peau fripée de la vieille dame, incapable de dire s'ils furent heureux de se rencontrer de nouveau… À bien y penser, non… Du moins, pas pour le moment, ils ne pourraient point cracher leurs venins avec une telle sorcière entre eux deux… Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers la porte coulissante, qu'elle fit insonoriser, inquiète tant qu'aux chances qu'un élève se faufile pour percevoir leurs paroles, ce qui était bien probable en ces périodes difficiles.

« -Écoutez-moi vous deux… Vous venez d'acquérir le poste de préfets en chef, cette année, ce ne sera pas une basse tâche, ni un trophée à exhiber sans regrets, la mort de Mr. Weasley ayant causé bien des ravages sur notre réputation et… Miss Granger, reprenez-vous… Il n'est pas nécessaire de fracasser la vitre pour vous défouler… Où en étais-je?demanda la vieille dame tout en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, un regard réprobateur perçant leur être au moindre geste.

-Vous parliez du ravage sur la réputation de l'école professeur, répliqua le jeune homme, attendri par la force émanant de ce corps gracile.

-Bien…merci Mr Malefoy, donc, la sécurité est accentuée, les sorties réduites…il n'est plus question de réelle liberté cette année, nos 4 préfets et 2 préfets en chef auront la responsabilité principale de protéger les élèves. Vous devrez faire 3 rondes, une première de 11h à 13h, une deuxième de 16h à 18h et une dernière, de 20h à 22h… Pour combler vos heures, quelques cours cette année seront écourtés, dont, les potions, les cours de divinations, de soins aux créatures magiques et… malheureusement, de métamorphose… fit le professeur, perchée sur son siège, comme si ce simple fait lui trancha la gorge en milles miettes.

-Le cours de divination ne fait plus partie de notre horaire, murmura une Hermione asséchée, la mine courroucée face à cette représentante de l'école…

-Ce sont les cours écourtés de _tout _les préfets, Miss Granger…répliqua la dignitaire écossaise d'une voix glaciale tout en soulevant ses jambes meurtries par les années. »

Alors que seule sa coiffe fut à la vue des deux nouveaux préfets en chef, un étrange silence s'installa, ponctué de soupirs, qui se voulurent languissants mais qui n'avaient rien de cette émotion, on eut un râle de douleur conservé trop près du cœur… Tout deux ne savaient pas, ne savaient plus… Drago se retourna, les traits livides, toujours plus enfoui dans son malheur, il voulut se relever, mais la voix de la lionne l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste, d'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit son visage blême de rage. Jamais une telle émotion n'avait transfiguré sur sa bouche, du moins, face à sa médiocre existence, qui était-il dans cet univers de monstres assoiffés de pouvoir? Un être délaissé par un passé trop violent et noir, battu par son père, harcelé verbalement par sa mère, mêlé à tout ceci, la haine de tout ceux qui ne creusaient pas au-dessous de cette surface arrogante… Il n'en pouvait plus de ce miroir à deux facettes, le dur et le tendre, comme un schizophrène, enfermé dans son propre esprit. Hermione s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, le teint rosi par la fatigue sans doute, la fraîcheur extérieure lui fouetta le visage, c'est à cet instant qu'une phrase, -aussi minuscule soit-elle-, s'esquissa dans sa tête…

« -Tu sais, Malefoy… Si je suis si horrible, tu devrais cesser de passer des ragots à mon sujet, certain sont si explicites qu'on croirait même que tu en as rêvé…sur ce, elle balança l'un de ses bouquins reliés en cuir, puis, sans un regard pour le serpent blond, elle était déjà au-dehors, ses pas martelant le sol avec furie. La porte venait de claquer, laissant vaciller la serrure dorée aux pieds du serpentard. »

Il voulut se lever, mais la lassitude de ses gestes répétitifs l'ennuya, ses jambes tremblèrent un instant, comme prises d'un spasme de terreur. Des souvenirs étrangement noirs revinrent, une cane d'ébènes, se balançant de droite à gauche, partout où des pans de peau nus rougissaient… Drago plié en deux sur le sol, implorant le pardon à cette silhouette sombre et élancée, drapée d'une épaisse cape de tissus émeraude. Plus rien ne sembla se mouvoir, que les gestes rageurs de cet homme, connu sous le nom de Lucius Malefoy, son propre père… Il tenta de s'esquiver, mais, une étonnante froideur le clouait au sol, sur ces débris métalliques, une force qui ne cessa de l'assaillir de coups jusqu'à ce que, sous la douleur, il s'endorme… La porte coulissante glissa le long du parquet caramel, pour la seconde fois, un corps mince y pénétrait le seuil, ce fut une jeune femme, Hermione…?

Le serpentard parvint à soulever sa carcasse meurtrie et blême, un maigre rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres blafardes, c'était bien elle, dissimulée sous une robe de sorcier ample qui n'épousa point sa taille… Malgré tout, la rouge et or ne sembla nullement convaincue de ses gestes, sa tête oscillant vers la baie vitrée puis vers les traits durcis du descendant au sang-pur. Décidément, cette venue était une obligation, mais de qui…? Pas son petit survivant tout de même?songea Drago, toujours aussi glacial face à elle, le visage teinté de sarcasmes dont il avait le secret.

« -Que viens-tu faire ici Granger? T'inspirer d'un vrai sorcier pour enfin comprendre la vraie vie de notre race…mais c'est certain, une horrible Sang de Bourbe ne sait rien de tout cela…lui murmura-t-il, posant ses longs doigts fins sur les épaules saillantes de la jeune femme.

-Je venais pour te parler de quelque chose qui te concerne mais…si je ne mérite pas tes paroles, je ferais bien de retourner vers le wagon de l'élu , n'est-ce pas Malefoy? C'est bien ce que tu veux, que je quitte ce compartiment?répliqua la lionne, qui mêlait le plaisir au désespoir, s'amusant de cette mimique effarée qui se dessina sur les traits froids du jeune homme.

-Je t'écoute Granger, mais fais vite… mon temps est compté avant que je ne suffoque en ta présence. Et ne parlons pas de ton sang, si j'y touchais, ce serait fatal pour mes propres gênes, alors dépêches-toi, fit-il d'une voix lascive, le regard constellé d'étoiles malicieuses, envoûtantes, elles défilaient sur ces prunelles d'un gris argenté. Alors, que feras-tu si je t'embrasse…

-Je te frapperais, tout comme en troisième année, tu te souviens?répliqua Hermione qui s'empressa de le gifler, laissant une marque cuisante où sa main se déposa. »

Puis, elle referma la porte, courroucée, traversant le couloir avec cette même envie de devenir meurtrière, de s'immiscer dans la peau des mangemorts pour attenter une vie. Malgré son courage, malgré son amour, Hermione voulut mourir, pointant sa propre baguette vers sa poitrine, légèrement amusée… S'imaginant bien, glisser le long des tapis de mousse, le regard vitreux, montant vers la voûte céleste avec ce même désir que de retrouver son chéri…

Quant à lui, Drago se mit à écrire assidûment, allongé sur le fauteuil de cuir tanné, ayant en main un journal intime qui lui appartenait, depuis son premier jour de calvaire, à ses 5 ans… Ses mèches d'un blond satiné scintillèrent sous l'astre du jour, l'aveuglant légèrement sous ces décors sombres, bien destinés à ses propres émotions de l'instant, la mélancolie et le regret. Il referma doucement les rideaux verts émeraudes, plongeant tête la première dans une obscurité opaque et persistante. Puis, pour contempler les reflets noirâtres qui s'esquissèrent sur le papier, le serpent jeta un sortilège qui illumina d'un âtre doré les murs sombres de la pièce. Bientôt, on ne put distinguer que ses épaules, musclées par le sport mais frêles de chagrin…

_Journal de Drago:_

_Cher Journal,_

_Depuis cette première journée, je ne sais que penser, mes propres sentiments m'étonnent et je crains ne plus pouvoir poursuivre dans cette voie… La sienne… Ce mage noir m'effraie, en réalité, et malgré ma descendance arrogante et vile, je ne peux me résoudre à esquisser les gestes qu'il m'a demandé. Tuer… Ce mot est un fossé entre ma vie et la leurs… je sais que je déçois mon père, au plus haut point même, il n'a cessé de me le répéter lors des mois qui suivirent le retour de l'école._

_Mais…une autre part en moi m'insuffle de me rebeller, mais à quel prix? _

_Si je dois souffrir jusqu'à la mort, je le ferai, mais qu'ils attentent des vies en-dehors de la mienne, c'est inacceptable… Être enfermé dans les cachots du manoir aussi, il y fait froid, noir et sombre, comme si notre âme s'y glissait à jamais. Mon père a voulu me plonger dans les ténèbres, mais, ce ne fut que pendant une semaine, 7 longs jours à regretter amèrement mes gestes. Quand finalement la lumière du jour me rejoint, mon ossature s'était définie sur ce corps, **mon **corps… _

_Ma mère ne cessait de pleurer et lui…rien, qu'un soupir de dégoût et un regard exaspéré, je n'étais plus rien pour lui, digne mangemort de notre ère. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mal éduqué, amené à chérir tout ce qui ne m'appartenait pas, qui ne m'appartenait plus, en cette même occasion. L'envolée de corbeaux, sur le bord de ce sentier sinueux, la venue de mes amis serpentards au manoir… Il me fallait être un tueur, assidu et froid, ce que je ne serais jamais. _

_Je pouvais vaincre l'imperium, l'ayant appris tout jeune, de mes parents. Ce ne serait pas le moyen de m'acheter, mais mon père y méditait, je le savais…percevant ses murmures avec les autres aberrations de son genre… Il était un mangemort, pouvant user des pires menaces pour me manipuler, je le savais très bien… Mais ça, toutes ces jérémiades, tu es habitué… Depuis ma jeunesse que je t'écris, mais là, lors de ces années, les pages se sont remplies à un rythme effarant… Cet amour emplit mon cœur aussi, malgré la rage qu'elle m'exprime… Jamais nous ne serons réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais peut-être que cela changera, cette année… _

Une secousse se fit, ébranlant les tentures de bois polis, Drago vacilla sous les tremblements du train, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de s'arrêter, sur la bordure boueuse de la route. Une vieille dame entrouvrit la porte de son compartiment, lui proposant des friandises au goût exquis… Il la chassa d'un regard froid, sans vie, reprenant ses écrits là où ils furent interrompus.

_Comme je le disais, il est impossible, muet, tut, mais impossible… Elle ne saura jamais, est-ce mieux ainsi? Sûrement pas, mes pensées vagabondent toujours vers elle, cette déesse aux mèches caramels. Peu importe, reprenons le thème des mangemorts, tu sais, étant mon seul confident, il faut que, par ses lignes, je te transmette tout mes savoirs sur le sujet. Certains croiraient que c'est inventé, mais je connais certaines informations que même le survivant n'apprendra jamais. C'est horrible et juste de l'écrire me terrifie, sachant que ces lignes resteront solitaires et inconnues, je me lance… _

_**Lui, **Tu-Sais-Qui, il prépare une vengeance cuisante et froide, portée contre l'école même, pour l'anéantir de plus belle alors… je ne sais que faire… Sachant qu'ils porteront l'attaque avec leur nouvelle arme, les loups-garous et les géants, je ne suis pas en mesure d'éclaircir le ministère…maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, de toute manière, rien ne s'y rendrait. Je suis, certes, fils de ministre, mais…envoyé à Azkaban, cela ne remonte aucunement mes relations avec Rufus Scrimgeour… Tu sais, c'est devenu pour moi naturel d'être oublié et désœuvré, à essayer de comprendre leurs plans, mais je n'y parviens pas. _

_Vol… du moins, lui, m'avait utilisé, l'année précédente pour ses desseins plutôt sombres et cette année encore, il croit que je m'y attellerai. Il se trompe. Tout ce que je ferai, c'est assister à leur réunion pour en apprendre plus, oui, pour acquérir de véritables connaissances, ainsi, je pourrai t'emplir de notions sur la guerre qui suivra. J'aimerais en savoir plus que ce qui suivra, mais ce devrait être suffisant pour calmer tes ardeurs, car, étant gourmand, tu ne seras pas assouvi de si peu… _

De nouveau, une silhouette s'immisça dans le compartiment, mince et élégante, tout ce qui avait de plus naturel pour lui, étant le charmeur de l'école, maintes filles se ruaient vers son dortoir et sa cabine… Mais, en cet instant, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il désira, sans pour autant la repousser, Drago lui fit savoir doucement que ses dernières heures avant l'arrivée serait dédié à la paix. Mi-figue mi-raisin, la jeune femme rebroussa les talons, le giflant au passage. Le serpent se massa douloureusement la joue, incapable d'exprimer sa rage, ce qu'elles pouvaient être idiotes parfois… ces jeunes femmes, tout aussi incompréhensibles que sa propre famille… Mais ça, ce n'était pas le cas de sa dulcinée…

_C'est simple n'est-ce pas? Ils manipuleront élèves et enseignants pour réussir, pour assassiner Potter, pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle… mais Weasley étant mort, l'école fermerait et tout les mystères s'y exhumant se dissiperaient… Il faut comprendre, quatre morts, ce n'est pas rien, Dumbledore, Weasley, Mimi et peut-être cet arrogant élu, une somme élevée de meurtres incalculables… Pauvre Poudlard, si seulement ils savaient ce qui se prépare… Mais c'est là l'ironie, étant le seul à le savoir, je porte le fardeau de l'incompréhension. _

_Tu t'imagines, hurler dans les couloirs que l'invasion se fera un soir de pleine lune… quoi, je ne te l'avais pas dit? Eh bien, tu le sauras à l'avenir… Tout se portera par parts minutieuses, tout d'abord, le train…eh oui, en ce moment même un coup est porté sans que personne ne le sache. La salle de répartition, lorsqu'ils découvriront leur nouvelle maison et… le dernier coup fatal avant l'attaque, le bal de Noël. J'aurais cru que l'Halloween serait plus appropriée, mais, ils ne se fieront pas à mes valeurs, ce serait trop ridicule de toute manière… _

_Ils porteront l'attaque vers le temps de Pâques, alors que les familles se préparent à accueillir, sous de multiples protections, leur famille. Lorsque personne n'y songera, il sera déjà trop tard, toi et moi, nous devrons contempler le désastre, impuissants. Granger… quoi, Granger! Elle ne nous aidera jamais, ce serait enfantin d'y croire… mon cher confident, quelques fois, tu me déçois presque. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cette gryffondor ne saura rien, malgré son intelligence, rien de rien. _

_J'aurais osé croire que tu comprendrais, elle est notre ennemie et ne cesse de le répéter… qu'elle ait un œil sur moi? Mais tu blagues j'espère… User de ça pour la manipuler? Non… tout de même pas, ce serait me rabaisser au niveau de mon père, mais… Cesse de me harceler, jamais je ne jouerais avec des sentiments pour de l'aide, c'est… ridicule! Quoi! Je ne serai jamais comme ça même si… tu crois qu'elle ferait ça? C'est une option à envisager, surtout si ça nous apporte l'information voulue. Je crois que c'est un bon plan… _

La fin lui martela l'estomac, voilà deux heures qu'il n'avait cessé de griffonner sur les pages jaunâtres de son journal confident et à cet instant précis, il voulut entamer son repas, du moins, jusqu'à que ses sens soient rassasiés… Drago déchira l'emballage coloré de son sandwich, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les conseils de son journal, certes, ce sortilège lui permettait de discuter au rythme de ses écrits mais l'amplifiait d'un questionnement constant. Pourquoi exécuter ceci, ce n'était qu'un cahier… Le seul qui l'ait réellement écouté ces dernières années par-contre… Le serpent soupira longuement, observant les fines reliures au-dehors, elles se formaient sur le décor scintillant de rosée, traçant de splendides aquarelles sur les plaines londoniennes. Pendant un moment, un reflet se dessina en son esprit, représentant les traits d'une jeune femme… son âme sœur depuis bien des années, il l'espérait secrètement, sans que jamais elle ne se pointe. Il referma cette part de son cœur amèrement, se promettant de ne plus y penser, encore une fois… Puis, pour clore ces dernières lignes, du jour, Malfoy signa de tout son amour, le chagrin lui lacérant les entrailles de plus belle…

_À celle que je ne connaîtrai jamais, je t'aime Nina Valentino, glorieuse Serpentard de mon cœur…_

_Drago Malfoy_


	3. Rien, ni personne

**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages, sauf Nina Valentino appartiennent à notre merveilleuse J. K Rowling. Et quelques apparitions peu importantes sauf… vous verrez. ;)

**Commentaire d'Hamsti:** Je sais, je sais, je vous ait tous bluffé, m'enfin, c'est toujours du HGDM, quoiqu'on en dise, ce n'est pas obligatoire que l'amour naisse au début. :P Cette fois, un beau 10 pages, le deuxième chapitre a été écourté par manque de temps… -- J'espère que ceci vous plaira J

**Reviews:**

**Shadowgirl92666**Merci pour cette review Commodore. )

Mon vocabulaire ! Mais c'est quoi ça?! Je déconne :P, je sais, c'est l'une des retouches que je dois faire à mes textes… Tu n'es pas la seule à me faire ce commentaire, mais je n'y peut rien… ' Je suis fait comme ça. :P

Pour Nina Valentino, le but était de vous déstabiliser, lecteurs que vous êtes. ;) M'enfin, quelques détails sur elle seront dans ce chapitre, à voir. :D

**Roselani: **Merci, merci, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir ta review!

Bah, pour mon vocabulaire, je vais faire attention pour certains passages, mais lorsque je décris des émotions faut s'y attendre, je vais sûrement passer par des mots un peu… euh, poussés. :D

Nina, cette chère Nina… qui sait, peut-être volera-t-elle le cœur de notre cher Malfoy… Mais, il y aura toujours notre Mione nationale, elle se retrouvera avec lui un jour ou l'autre peut-être, à suivre. :P

Désolée de pas pouvoir t'éclaircir plus sur elle, c'est un secret. ;) Mais je t'assure que c'est du HGDM, sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à faire germer de l'amour dès le début.

**Légende: **Dans les journaux, deux écritures différencieront les deux auteurs:

Magnifique blondinet: Drago Malfoy

_Splendide Lionne_: Hermione Granger

Chapitre 3: Rien, ni personne…

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant, percevoir le grincement des roues sur les rails, le grillage de fer qui s'élevait face à un sentier sinueux… tout ces signes qui laissaient sous-entendre le retour à Poudlard. Drago esquissa un maigre sourire, puis, sans même prendre le temps de contempler une dernière fois le décor doré du train, il se trouvait au dehors. Le serpent respira à pleins poumons les effluves londonienne, ne sachant plus si ce fut son espérance ou son amertume qui se dessinait en son cœur, la revoir était-il si difficile…? En ce même instant, il aurait hurlé à en dévaster le parc, pour qu'ils comprennent enfin le sens de l'amour indifférent, d'une âme sœur désœuvrée, de ce que signifiait réellement, souffrir. Mais, il se tut, posant son doux regard vers l'étendue de soie verte, l'heure n'était pas encore venue d'oublier cette splendeur, quelques mois plus tard, cependant, ce serait le cas. Drago ferma les yeux, bercé par la mélodie des pleurs de sirène, jamais il ne comprit pourquoi ces chants le touchèrent, peut-être était-ce leurs voix mélancoliques, ou la fine bruine qui s'élançait dans le ciel, mais, tout ce que voulut le jeune c'était pleurer… Ne sachant pas réellement où ses pas le guidaient, l'héritier des Malfoy traversa les cahots terreux, perdu entre le désir de vie et de mort… Deux antipodes qui créaient en soi un problème, puisque, dans les bois oppressés, personne ne le sauverait, personne n'accourrait sous ses cris et jamais Nina ne serait là… Peu importait à ce stade, puisque la solitude comblerait tout, surtout, personne ne le rejoindrait pour le surprendre ainsi rabaissé, sanglotant toute sa douleur en quelques minutes, le temps d'aimer une dernière fois…

Alors qu'une première perle d'amertume se logea dans son regard, une branche se fracassa, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ne voulut même pas plonger de sarcasmes cet être, ce ne serait que partie remise mais pour l'instant, seul le mal pouvait l'emporter sur la souffrance… Curieusement, une main l'effleura, avec tendresse, volupté même… Son regard aux teintes d'acier contempla cette silhouette fine, ne cessant de projeter en sa tête des scènes du passé, sans la moindre cohérence, peu importait, tant qu'elle put rester, là résidait son espoir, sa seule chance…

Drago souleva son corps, qui lui sembla taillé dans le roc tant la douleur et les remords devinrent lourds avec les années, mais ça, cette idylle de la beauté ne s'en préoccupa nullement. La jeune femme vint à sa rencontre, traçant sur son cou un sillage de ses longs doigts fins, il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment d'allégresse qui le prit, sa déesse venait le voir… Nina, habillée d'une splendide robe rose pâle, l'embrassa sur le front, avec toute la tendresse que son âme émanait, lui profanant des paroles d'amour qui se figèrent dans le temps. Plus rien n'existait à leurs côtés…

Les minutes s'évasèrent, bientôt, ce ne fut qu'une légère pointe azure qui illumina le ciel au-dessus du serpent. Mais, alors qu'elle vint lui laisser un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, une Hermione courroucée trôna en ce décor irréel, tout aussi élégante que dans le train, baguette en main. Elle le fixait, sans dire un mot. Son insigne se mit à luire sous les derniers reflets du jour, cette lueur dorée qui ranima l'héritier Malfoy de sa torpeur, le laissant béat en ces instants de silence. La lionne traversa les quelques mètres les séparant, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui, sans même lui accorder un signe chaleureux, que de la haine mêlée à… un amusement feint? La gryffondor murmura un sortilège, sans doute Lumos, songea-t-il, étant donné qu'un âtre argenté suivit les pas de la jeune femme. À cet instant précis, Nina couvrit ses épaules d'une cape de velours noir, rebroussant chemin vers un sentier clairsemé qui la mènerait sans doute vers le château… Mais Drago n'y fit pas attention, contemplant les traits froids de la lionne.

« -Alors, Granger, tu viens me retrouver dans les bois à cette heure-ci, tu t'intéresserais donc à moi? Je suis étonné… Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un pauvre minable, devenu préfet, sois dit en passant… Mais toi, tu sembles terrifiée, qu'y a-t-il, viendrais-tu de voir un monstre?murmura le serpentard d'une voix teintée de sarcasmes, accompagnés, bien entendu, d'un rictus méprisant.

-…C'est, c'est un cadavre… re… regarde!fit-elle tout en pointant vers un horizon verdoyant, le regard pétrifié, comme si la terre venait de s'écrouler face à elle. On dirait même… non, c'est impossible! Ron…!

-Où ça?! Ils l'ont retiré il y a quelques jours pourtant! C'est horrible!répliqua le serpentard en imitant parfaitement les airs outrés de la rouge et or, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la rage d'Hermione. Sans blague… tu n'as aucun prestige de comédienne, c'était un piètre spectacle Granger…

-Je te hais! Pourquoi dois-tu me tourner au ridicule en permanence, c'est agaçant! N'as-tu pas peur d'au moins une chose, espèce de rat!hurla la jeune femme, martelant le torse de Malfoy de coups de poings amers. Je voudrais tant que ce soit toi qui meurt, plutôt que _mon _Ron! C'est si injuste… _Lui, _au moins il méritait de vivre, mais pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort, traître et insolent!

-Cesse de me harceler , vociféra le jeune homme, ses poings crispés se tendant vers le corps harmonieux de la lionne, _je ne suis pas_ un mangemort! Est-ce clair?! Si tu continues sur cette voie, ce sera dangereux pour toi. Et je ne parle pas des autres, mais de moi, je peux devenir _très _dangereux si je le désire…

-Dans quel sens…sûrement, comment dire, passionnel?répliqua-t-elle, légèrement troublée en ce instant même par leur proximité, puis, sa seule envie fut de le gifler, une seconde fois, pour lui faire payer toutes ces horreurs. Je te hais! »

Soudain, elle rebroussa chemin, le laissant en proie à une émotion curieuse, le… bonheur, il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis des semaines, du moins, venant d'une autre personne que Nina. Aussitôt, Drago la rejoint, retenant la jeune femme de son poignet légèrement hâlé. Peu les séparaient, comme s'ils furent une facette d'un miroir, semblable à l'autre reflet… et, malgré la haine, malgré la souffrance, ils se rapprochèrent, toujours plus près l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle se mêla un instant, amenuisant les dernières défenses que la rivalité offrait, Hermione repoussa quelques mèches sur le front livide du jeune homme, caressant sa peau avec tendresse. Soudain, un flot de pensées la submergèrent et son seul désir fut de… l'embrasser? Avant même que le serpent ne s'empare de ses lèvres, elle le fit avec violence, embrasant leurs deux corps d'une seule union. Il poursuivit ardemment ce baiser, parcourant chaque parcelle rougeâtre qui s'offrait à lui, jusqu'à que les traits de sa déesse hantent son esprit… Drago repoussa violemment la rouge et or sur un chêne, détalant vers un sentier, le souffle court, s'imaginant l'horreur qu'il vivrait par la suite…

« -Ne m'approches plus jamais Granger!hurla-t-il vainement, le regard constellé de honte et de souffrance, Nina était la seule femme pour lui, pas cette… gryffondor. »

Il n'y avait ni amour ni passion dans cet échange, que la douleur, du moins, au premier regard… mais après, il n'en fut pas si sûr… Tant qu'à elle, Hermione ne put que s'affaisser d'autant plus, flétrie telle une fleur sans soleil, son astre du jour s'étant écroulé quelques semaines plus tôt sur ces verdoyantes plaines… La lionne se releva, le cœur déchiré et amer, c'était elle qui les avaient uni, pas lui, tout venait de sa propre faute et non de celle de Drago, alors pourquoi lui en voulait-elle tellement?! Elle ne put répondre à cette question, enfouissant sa silhouette gracile sous une épaisse cape noire, ne voulant plus de cette existence, de tout ces sarcasmes, ces visages faussement attristés, rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait, c'était terminé… Son amour pour Poudlard s'éteignait, tout comme la flamme de sa vie, c'était bel et bien terminé et à jamais…

Alors qu'elle prit le chemin du retour, un corps vague la rejoint, d'une beauté cristalline, presque irréelle. Ses traits de porcelaine frappèrent Hermione, comme si elle vit ce visage auparavant, ce qui était presque impossible, puisque ce n'était décidément pas une élève du collège… La femme lui faisant face vacilla vers une source d'eau, l'observant avec émerveillement. Tout ce liquide qui constellait le sol des bois, où les licornes durent s'abreuver, un lieu de sérénité et de paix. Nina reprit place face à la lionne, la contemplant suspicieusement, comme si elle fut une rivale,- pas extraordinaire, cela dit…-, mais, pour ne pas la brusquer, elle entama les présentations avec douceur. Ne cessant de la scruter de son regard aux teintes d'amandes, légèrement métissé entre l'Oriental et l'Anglais.

« -Bonsoir, je me nomme Nina, Nina Valentino. Serais-tu Hermione Granger, issue de deux parents moldus mais plus brillante que tous en cette école? Si c'est le cas, Drago m'a parlé de toi. Du moins, quelques fois. J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi, surtout à cause des événements qui se sont produis quelques semaines plus tôt…murmura-t-elle, virevoltant avec élégance entre les troncs d'arbres gluants et oppressés. Tu sais, il est loin d'être un mangemort, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait manipulé, comme bon nombre de sorciers beaucoup plus vieux… Mais ça, tu ne me croiras certainement pas si je t'en fais part.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous? Votre nom ne m'indique pas votre personnalité et je ne veux pas réellement la connaître. Je n'y tiens pas du tout…répliqua la brunette, émerveillée par la grâce s'exultant de ce corps harmonieux. »

Nina esquissa un sourire radieux, longeant une clairière aux teintes émeraudes, laissant quelques mètres entre elle et la gryffondor, par précaution, songea-t-elle. Ce ne fut qu'une parole désobligeante et cette sang de bourbe se jetterait sur sa fine taille, d'après cette humeur massacrante qui se dessinait sur son visage, il en serait d'autant plus ridicule de la provoquer… La déesse du blond se mit à faire quelques pas vers le seuil de la forêt, distinguant la masse sombre de Poudlard où se profilaient des centaines d'élèves, parvenus à l'école sans même savoir ce qui s'exécutait. Elle déposa un mouchoir de dentelle sur le sol, laissant perplexe la rouge et or, était-ce un signe? Mais déjà, lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour répondre à son interlocutrice, il n'y eut plus personne… Hermione oublia tout ceci, légèrement offusquée, ne laissant rien paraître, elle se mit à courir vers les hautes portes, mêlée à un sentiment de jalousie et de haine, cette Nina devait avoir conquis le cœur de Drago, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant…

La gryffondor pénétra alors le seuil du château, le teint rosie par la gêne, tous la fixaient, de ce même regard suspicieux et dénonciateur que la jeune femme avait emprunté plus tôt pour la scruter. Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à cette marée de robes noires, elle se rendit vers la table des rouges et ors, poussant de légers soupirs à chacun de ses pas, ce que c'était difficile que d'affronter les moqueries et les sarcasmes, concentrés en un flot d'insultes lui étant destinées… Plus rien ne l'émerveilla, pas même les chandelles dorées, qui vacillaient dans la salle, recourbées en un amont de cire brûlée. Pas même les centaines de confiseries saupoudrées de sucre dont Ron aurait raffolé, rien… Et, lorsque Harry la rejoint, elle ne fut même pas d'humeur à le saluer, concentrée sur sa fourchette argentée, perpétuellement plantée dans un gâteau intact. Il tenta de la secouer, mais pour seule réponse, l'élu reçut une myriade de commentaires désobligeants, exaspérés par moments.

Heureusement, Ginny revint vers lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres face à tout ces êtres avides et curieux, maintenant que son frère n'étais plus, ce ne serait guère difficile de dissimuler leur amour et elle ne le savait que trop bien… La rouquine le retint ainsi tout le reste de la soirée, autant dans la grande salle que sur les canapés du dortoir, décidément, rien, ni personne ne les arrêteraient de cet amour prolifique. Hermione, tant qu'à elle, refusa toutes visites, enfermées dans sa chambre, le regard perdu entre les hautes fenêtres scintillantes et le décor extérieur. Si seulement il put y avoir une âme charitable pour recueillir ses craintes, mais non, elle resterait seule à contempler le relief lumineux du dehors. Soudain, quelques grattements à sa porte, ou plutôt un fracas, lui indiquèrent qu'un être se démenait, -face à la porte-, désirant pénétrer le seuil de sa chambre. Jamais elle ne comprit pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs, mais lorsque la jeune femme entrouvrit la structure de bois, une silhouette bien définie se présenta, le regard amer.

« -Que fais tu ici, dans _ma _chambre?! Sors! Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher, sale…mmffff…elle ne put poursuivre, coupée grossièrement par le nouveau venu, lui jetant un regard noir, Hermione ne put que se débattre…

-Mais lâches-moi Granger, ce n'est pas la peine de me mordre… je venais juste parler, trancha l'hériter aux mèches d'un blond platine, scrutant à la volée une jeune femme le teint livide de rage. Il faut qu'on parle, ce n'était pas normal… ce baiser, c'était… Mais cesse de me contempler ainsi, je ne mens pas… il y avait une sorte de… pétillement, tu vois?lui demanda Drago, presque tendre face à la lionne endiablée.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout, mentit Hermione, il n'y avait rien… ce n'était que de la frustration, rien de plus… Ne va pas t'imaginer que, _moi, _je m'intéresserais à toi. C'est ridicule! Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point nos sarcasmes sont incessants et, de même, tu es dans l'autre camp, contre Harry… Je ne serai jamais ton amie, surtout, ne vient pas pleurer quand ta Nina te quittera, répliqua-t-elle, emportée dans un flot de paroles improvisées, elle tâtait le terrain pour le faire payer, ce que, depuis des années, elle tentait de faire…

-Qui… qui t'a parlé de Nina?!questionna rageusement le jeune homme d'un ton horrifié. Elle ne vient plus à l'école, du moins, pour l'instant… Comment sais-tu son existence?! Parle!lorsqu'il hurla ces paroles, le serpentard retint la rouge et or d'une main, relevant sa tête avec force. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, c'est… c'est mon secret! Si on apprenait son existence, _il _viendrait la chercher, ne dis rien… Granger, si j'entends la moindre rumeur venant de tes propos, ma baguette vacillera vers ton corps, accidentellement, bien entendu…

-Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère…murmura la lionne, qui se dégagea de son emprise en ce même instant. C'est elle même qui est venue et… sort! »

Elle s'arc-bouta, poussant plus loin le blond, plongée dans une mer de remords et des questions, que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi être venu _la _voir, et non pas Nina qui longeait les murs de l'école dans le parc? Soudain, Hermione fut frappée de stupeur, il était l'heure de sa ronde des préfets, voilà la raison de sa venue… La brunette soupira, claquant la porte de suite pour ne plus apercevoir ces traits amers… il la détestait… En quoi cela put-il la déranger? Elle n'en savait rien, mais, pour ne point décevoir McGonagall, la rouge et or enfila une cape de soie noire bordée d'une fine lanière rosâtre, se perchant devant son miroir pour s'absorber à la contemplation de son reflet. De nouveau, des jointures martelèrent la surface de sa porte, doucement au départ, puis, lorsque la barre des 5 minutes défila, l'inconnu se fit plus violent. Mais, elle ne l'entendit pas, de même que le hululement des chouettes au dehors, rien de tout cela… La lionne déplaça quelques mèches incongrues de son visage, maniant la dernière touche à sa tenue, ensuite, ce serait le tour de ce messager irritant… Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, peut-être que Jérémie y serait, étant le préfet de Poufsouffle, splendide et sympathique comme tout, déjà, il avait conquis son âme… Encore une fois, la porte vibra sous le poing impatient du nouveau-venu, incapable de supporter cette symphonie assourdissante, elle entrouvrit la porte de chêne.

Étonnamment, ce fut la silhouette élégante de Jérémie qui se découpa du dehors, d'une minceur presque inouïe. Le jeune homme pénétra le seuil de la chambre, complètement énervé, comme si attendre face à la surface de bois lisse fut la pire des tortures. Attendrie par cet aspect, elle se jeta sur lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec violence. Ne cessant de lui mordiller la chair, Hermione ne remarqua nullement tout les détails de la scène, regard embué de larmes, bouche gonflée de baisers… Soudain, la réalité sembla prendre place au-delà des songes et les traits fins de son âme sœur se dissipèrent… Un regard glacé la percuta, perclus de sentiments à ce jour insoupçonnés, la jeune femme n'esquissa aucun geste, ne prolongea pas ce moment tendre, figée aux côtés d'un être qui n'était jamais venu… Alors que ses prunelles aux teintes d'amandes s'habituèrent à la pénombre, elle vit…

_Drago?! _

Son souffle se coupa, la laissant pendue et froide sur les dalles de marbre de sa chambre, plus rien ne sembla tournoyer en sa tête, ni couleurs ni émotions… Le serpent ne fit rien pour diluer ce malaise, perché en des sommets de crainte presque infranchissables, tout deux ne comprirent pas cet événement, encore moins sa raison… mais, ils surent aussitôt que de tels présages ne signifiaient rien de bons. Le blond esquissa un maigre rictus, la contemplant d'un simple regard, il ne voulait plus quitter la chambre, cherchant une hypothèse, la moindre qui expliquerait ce baiser. Rien. Tout deux s'observèrent, plongés dans un abîme d'insouciance. Hermione brisa ce silence, honteuse de s'être comportée de la sorte pour la deuxième fois… Décidément, du haut de ses 17 ans, presque 18, un mystère gravitait… Pourquoi tout ces sentiments amers? Mais ça, personne ne comprendrait, ni Malfoy ni Harry…

« -Je… je m'excuse Malfoy, ce n'était pas voulu, j'avais… ce n'était pas toi… je ne sais comment t'expliquer…bredouilla la lionne, prise sous la mine livide du serpentard, je m'en veux de t'avoir embrassé de nouveau, c'est horrible de ma part…

-No…non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dût frapper, visiblement tu attendais un certain Jérémie… Bonne ronde Granger, murmura Drago qui rebroussa chemin, laissant onduler une cape richissime sur le parquet.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu partes Drago…fit-elle tout en serrant le poing, surprise par ses propres paroles, jamais elle ne l'avait appelé ainsi, une chance, il n'y était plus, ombre dans ce décor qu'étaient les couloirs. Si seulement tout était clair, si seulement l'aube se levait sans la mort de quiconque, si seulement… »

Elle ne finit point sa phrase, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la glace pour s'apaiser, c'est alors qu'une fine brèche se mit à luire, sur le coin du miroir, s'élançant sur la plaque lisse. Hermione glissa ses longs doigts fins le long de la fissure, percevant des bribes de voix derrière celle-ci, puis, un œil scintilla et un corps par la suite… Jérémie! Il se tenait maladroitement à ses côtés, affublé de son insigne de préfet. Il lui tendit une main délicate, la guidant vers le seuil de la chambre, seul son sourire s'immisça dans son esprit, mais déjà, il s'effaçait. Au-dehors, une silhouette fine guettait leurs pas, elle fondit vers le poufsouffle, lui assenant de violents coups de poings. La rouge et or vacilla vers la porte, l'esprit aussi mou que du chiffon, contemplant cette scène d'un hoquet de stupeur… Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer l'assaillant, mais l'heure filait… Ne pouvant se résoudre à attendre plus longtemps, la jeune femme traversa l'allée de dalles polies, soupirant au passage. Deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient, ce n'était pas commun et pourtant, une voix en elle lui insuffla de n'esquisser aucun geste, ce serait déplacé. Et de toutes manières, sa ronde était de la plus haute importance, seul fil la rattachant à cette école maudite… Mais… ces mèches d'un blond satinées la troublaient, les ayant aperçues lors du combat.

¤

Hermione parvint enfin au cœur du collège, saluant les trois autres préfets, l'élégante Cho Chang, la mignonne Ginny Weasley et le… plus discret des serpentards, Théodore Williams. Aucuns signes, ni de Malfoy ni de Jérémie, tout deux semblaient évanouis dans la nature, pourtant, personne n'en tint compte et ils se dispersèrent, ponctuant les murs de leurs pas vifs. La lionne poursuivit sa route aux travers des tableaux mornes et de la foule, du moins, le mot foule en ce cas représentait les maigres couples qui louvoyaient dans les couloirs, main dans la main, amourachés. Son cœur se resserra d'avantage, jamais Ron n'avait fait le moindre de ces gestes, tout simplement parce que… il ne l'aimait pas? Ses pensées furent interrompues par une venue inattendue, elle se retourna, les fossettes imbibées de larmes, puisque, face à ces émotions à fleur de peau, la rouge et or ne put contrôler l'impact de ses pleurs, laissant s'effondrer la barrière de la mélancolie. Une main se posa sur ses épaules, pourvue de doigts blêmes, osseux, presque cadavériques en de telles circonstances, pas de doute, c'était… _lui. _Elle esquissa un sourire salé, observant le reste du membre, bien défini, musclé par le quidditch, un vert et argent en somme…

Il la fit pivoter vers lui, l'attirant vers lui avec rudesse, ses bras l'encerclèrent, la laissant pantoise face à Drago. Lui même pleurait, du moins, quelques larmes perlaient sur ses cils d'un blond platine, un éclat qui ruisselait sur ses traits durs, tout deux semblèrent s'unir par l'amertume… Le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur la jour de la brunette, sans plus, s'esquivant par la suite, pour ne plus la troubler, déjà que ce pas était difficile à franchir… Le serpent ne voulait plus quitter cette gryffondor, malgré qu'elle soit son ennemie, elle méritait de savoir, de comprendre…

« -Je dois te parler Granger, de… de Voldemort. Il prépare une attaque et… suis-moi, ce sera plus simple à t'expliquer au-dehors, lui murmura le blond, tout en sommant à Hermione de le rejoindre. Il ne fait pas encore nuit, tu verras, le coucher de soleil est magnifique.

-Mais… mais la ronde?! Si McGonagall l'apprend on est cuit…répliqua l'interpellée, sentant à la fois son pouls s'emballé de joie, une expédition nocturne avec lui… ce serait merveilleux pour cracher son… venin.

-Oublies-tu parfois les règlements et les professeurs?lui demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement glacial, je ne voudrais pas te couper de cet univers que tu sembles adorer… la bibliothèque. »

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, se dégageant du périmètre que sa silhouette formait, à ses côtés. Hermione ne comprenait plus, cette tendresse ne venait pas de lui, ce n'était pas le serpentard ricaneur qu'elle avait appris à détester… Ce regard glacé, qui se mêlait en un maelström d'émotions, froides, brûlantes, fiévreuses, mais jamais de bonheur, ni sourire ni clin d'œil. La lionne soupira, emboîtant le pas du blond, elle ne laissait aucuns sentiments transparaître sur ses lèvres, le prouver serait bêtise, en parler serait mensonge, et souiller son honneur lui coûterait plus que tout… Il ne laissa entendre aucun mot, laissant son élégante cape frôler le sol, ils étaient horriblement seuls, effroyablement mélancoliques… Alors qu'ils arrivèrent face à une épaisse voûte de fer, Drago put enfin contempler les reflets du dehors, des fenêtres, tout n'était que luminosité mais là… tout n'était que constellations scintillantes, un chef-d'œuvre en réalité.

Il retira de ses poches amples un journal, tanné de cuir. Semblable en tout points à celui d'Hermione, même aspect richissime, même fonction. Elle esquissa un sourire rayonnant, toutes ces pages jaunies par les années renfermaient la vie du serpent, de ses malheurs à l'amour. La gryffondor vacilla, troublée. Les mains blêmes du jeune homme délièrent les ficelles dorées, puis, dans un volute d'effluves anciennes, il était ouvert. Déjà, elle put distinguer les filaments d'encres, incrustés depuis des mois déjà, cette parcelle de temps oubliée… Drago lui jeta un regard presque amer, teinté de remords du passé, pourtant, cette lueur n'y était plus, quelques secondes plus tard. De nouveau, il était froid, tel un miroir sans vie.

« -Alors Granger, si tu es prête à écouter cette histoire… à tenter de comprendre le sens de mes mots, peut-être trouveras-tu réponse à tes propres recherches. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas de plaintes, ni de soupirs exubérants, parce que la suite fait mal, même si je ne sais rien de tout ce qui se trame… Il faut que tu m'écoutes. C'est important, à propos de Voldemort, tu vois, murmura le serpent aux prunelles de glace. Lui et son armée se préparent, puis ils… »

Elle posa l'un de ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres, le coupant grossièrement, mais ça, la lionne ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Un pétillement s'immisça en son regard, Hermione voulait tout savoir, mais pas maintenant… L'instant tombait si bien, et puis après… se dit-elle, les conséquences ne seraient rien en comparaison…

« -Si tu veux m'instruire, apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà…répliqua malicieusement la gryffondor, de ce ton presque enjoué. Tout ce qui touche Voldemort est pour ainsi dire… connu de l'ordre depuis des mois. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant…

-Soit, si rien de tout cela ne te dit… Alors, je vais partir… Surtout qu'une guerre se trame, surnommée, Les miroirs craquelés. Enfantée par l'esprit tortueux et sauvage de Voldemort, mais ça… comme tu le savais déjà, il est inutile que nous en discutions…Drago se tut ensuite, rebroussant chemin vers une allée de cyprès en fleurs. Et, Granger… ce n'est la peine que nous nous revoyions alors, ceci dit, il se mit à fredonner les paroles d'une chanson, le regard porté vers les ombres lancinantes du château. »

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
_

Le blond bifurqua vers un sentier terreux, enivré par les parfums printaniers des fleurs sauvages. Roses qui s'agrippaient à la terre avec rage, l'élégant lilas louvoyant sous la brise, ces détails magnifiques du parc, en réalité. Mais pas d'Hermione, pourtant, il eut l'assurance que ses paroles la percutait, aussi douloureux que fut son passé…

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

Arrivé face à la forêt, le serpent soupira, reprenant son souffle, tout ces mots le faisant vaciller entre les bois, toutes ces phrases au sens si véridique… Un tronc le retenu, déjà sa respiration devint saccadée, le sol était flou, son esprit tournoyait, embaumé des effluves corporelles de la lionne. Qu'elle… Pas de Nina, pas encore…

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

Ses pas se perdirent dans la luxure des bois, alors, incapable de soutenir sa silhouette emplit de larmes, il s'effondra. Du moins, l'héritier Malfoy plongea sans jamais effleurer le sol, comme pris entre le temps et la vie. Mais lorsqu'une douce mélodie amplifia son esprit, caressant sa peau, les secondes semblèrent défiler à un rythme effarant, ce devait être elle… Il esquissa un sourire, aveuglé par le bonheur.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

Cette voix l'enivra, encouragé par son ange gardien , il poursuivit, appuyé à un rosier, ou bien un saule, il n'en sut rien… Aucunes émotions ne lui parvenait, ni douleurs ni remords… Il était si bien…

_I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

La silhouette se rapprocha, gracile, splendide, Drago put la distinguer malgré les ruisseaux de larmes qui serpentaient sur son visage. Il tenta de se relever, mais elle le cloua sur le sol, d'une infime douceur, sans brusquement… Le blond, lui, sans même se poser de question voulut plus, perché du mieux qu'il le put vers la jeune femme. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il venait de franchir le pas, _lui. _Pas Hermione dupée par des illusions, son propre âme qui se rapprochait de la lionne.

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

Elle lui caressa les joues, humant ses mèches d'un blond platine, caractéristique propre au serpentard… Leurs langues s'enlacèrent par la même occasion, propageant un feu ardent en leurs veines. Une émotion si forte que leur souffle se perdit, brûlant, parcourant leur corps avec une violence inouïe. Ils étaient unis, un seul geste, une seule caresse, leurs lèvres ne cessèrent de se mordiller mutuellement, laissant croître une sensation de plénitude en leurs entrailles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se défit de l'emprise de la jeune femme, murmurant les prochaines paroles, Drago eut le pressentiment que tout n'était pas clair… Mais, son cœur l'empêcha d'imaginer la moindre interstice dans cet instant, si parfait et enchanteur que même les reflets de la lune s'esquissèrent en ce ciel noirâtre.

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

Alors qu'elle se pencha vers lui, pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres aux teintes cerise, enfin il comprit. Le serpent cligna des yeux, posant son regard glacé vers cette silhouette… _Nina. _Drago ne put exprimer son amertume, il n'aurait donc jamais de chance, pourquoi…? Elle était son âme sœur, non? Pourquoi en doutait-il? Il esquissa un maigre rictus et la repoussa, plus loin, complètement dégoûté. La jeune femme percuta une branche au passage, poussant un soupir de douleur, elle qui croyait l'avoir conquis… Malfoy s'élança entre les sentiers obscurs de la forêt, hurlant à présent ce qui était, en réalité, la suite de cette chanson…

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

Il pensait si fort à elle, tant et si bien qu'il put se reconstituer ses traits, face à lui, aux abords du grillage… Un rêve amer et douloureux, en somme…

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

Elle devenait plus nette, souriante et radieuse, un grimoire en main, semblable à son journal… Ses boucles ambrées ondulaient sous le vent, imprimant ce portait d'une touche élégante. Hermione semblait se rapprocher, du moins, ce reflet de l'être qu'il… qu'il appréciait. Drago clôt ses paupières, préférant ne plus l'apercevoir, pour ne pas souffrir, ne pas se rappeler…

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, le serpentard ressentit la mélancolie, il oscilla lorsque enfin, le parfum de muguet frais de la gryffondor le rejoint… Le temps se figea et, il la reconnut comme étant la vraie Hermione… Son cœur bondit, sans pour autant délaisser ces blessures imprégnées de son parfum. Elle le faisait tant souffrir, en ne l'aimant pas… Il tenta de se convaincre que ce qu'il vivait n'était en rien des sentiments, puis, lorsque sa main frôla l'épaule de la jeune femme, il croyait en un manque d'affection… Préférant ne plus imaginer…Ne plus espérer…

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_

Elle esquissa un sourire, il en fit de même, terminant ces phrases douloureuses de dernières notes. Presque enfouies par le mal inconscient qu'il semblait oublier…

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Sur ce, Drago posa ses lèvres celles de la lionne, perdu entre le bonheur et la souffrance, deux antipodes scellés. Hermione se retira, longtemps, si longtemps après… l'observant de ce regard pétillant qu'il n'avait pas encore apprivoisé.

« -Drago je…

-Non, fit-il tout en la coupant, ne dit rien. Une erreur reste une erreur…»

En ce même instant, il la laissa seule, oubliant son journal sur le sol, aux pieds d'une gryffondor anéantie.

¤

**La chanson est I'd do anything de Simple Plan, mon groupe favori. )**


	4. L'amour n'apporte rien

-1**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Nina et Jérémie… Remercions-là pour son incroyable talent, son imagination fertile et bien entendu, Drago Malfoy. :P

**Commentaire d'Hamsti: **Excusez-moi pour ce retard, c'est pas cool de ma part mais j'accumule du retard partout où je poste… m'enfin '', c'est moi. Et je vous supplie, du haut de votre écran, de me mettre des reviews, oui, oui… je vous supplie. XD J'y répondrai et vos encouragements m'aident à m'améliorer.

**Reviews:**

**Deathfeather: **Hum… merci pour ton commentaire, mais si il y avait eut des… comment dire, des explications ou des suggestions, ça m'aiderait à cheminer. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ma fic sera… meilleure à tes yeux. '' N'hésite pas à poster des suggestions, je verrai si elles sont possibles.

**Rectifications:**

Bon, ma mère a lu mon 3e chapitre et… crise de toux j'ai remarqué une faute que j'ai fait en employant le mot « luxure » lors d'une description… M'enfin, je voulais utiliser le terme « luxuriance » pour signifier, splendeur végétale, abondance et non pas le sous-entendu sexuel, merci. '' J'ai l'air d'une folle, mais bon, lisez ma fic quand même. :P

**Légendes:**

Au dernier chapitre, en bonne paresseuse que je suis, j'avais fait une fausse manipulation qui a retiré les différences de la légende. Donc, pour faire plus simple, voilà ce qui différenciera les journaux des deux jeunes élèves:

_Journal d'Hermione: _En italique seulement…

_Journal de Drago_En italique et en souligné.…

_**Répliques du journal: **_En italique et en gras…

Je tiens à préciser que cette légende ne sera en cours que lorsqu'ils écriront en même temps… vous verrez le contexte plus tard. :P Sinon, ce n'est que de l'italique.

**Chapitre 4: L'amour n'apporte rien…**

Cela faisait deux semaines, si longtemps depuis leurs vœux scellés, dans ce jardin muet. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, certes, pour les rondes monotones que le château exigeait, ou même les repas froids pris à la table de leur maison, mais rien de plus… Pas de baisers, encore moins de paroles, l'un détestait l'autre pour ce vol occasionné, tandis que le second réfléchissait, à propos de ces étranges apparitions.

Drago lui, ne saisit aucunement l'occasion de la revoir, ça lui aurait fait trop mal, surtout après la lettre qu'il avait reçu, par hibou, le lendemain de cette nuit… Un mémo bien clair et amer, écrit de sa main délicate, elle avait enduit ces lettres d'un parfum discret mais qui amplifiait déjà son cœur…

Nina partait, vers les contrées françaises, jalouse de ce que lui apportait Hermione, il n'avait pas compris, pas encore ce que signifiait cette mascarade. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le bouffon dans cette histoire était déjà désigné, celui qui souffrirait le plus de ce départ, lui-même.

_« Je ne part pas vraiment, pas tout de suite Drago. »_

Ainsi se terminait la lettre, froissée peu élégamment contre son ventre, ayant glissée depuis for longtemps de ses mains frêles. Il ne voulait plus la lire, ce ferait dix fois déjà… Ses amis ne l'avaient pas accueilli, par pure charité, d'après leurs dires… Pansy lui jetait un regard froid et indescriptible, tandis que Blaise le foudroyait de toute la haine concentrée en son être. On le détestait ici, dans cet antre de futurs mangemorts.

Mais pas dans les autres maisons, il y était un héros, mais chez lui… sa maison verte et argent, ce n'était plus pareil.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le malheur, étant embobinés par Voldemort, pour l'esquisse de ce plan futur qu'il savait profané. Aucun ne dormait, ni ne rêvait, ce serait trop beau, pas quand les scènes sanglantes défilaient dans leurs esprits, pour les préparer à la guerre.

Drago voulut se lever, laissant le reste de ses œufs couler le long de l'assiette, intacts depuis qu'ils y furent déposés. Le soleil projeta une dernière once de lumière dans son plat, un dernier espoir de revenir de cet abîme. Un dernier espoir oublié.

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je sais, mais je serai là, pour toi mon amour. Parce que tu es le seul à me faire vivre, à me nourrir de tels sentiments. Je serai là pour toi, quand elle te laissera choir, raide mort. Je voudrai encore de toi, Drago. »_

Mensonges !

Il repoussa violemment la casserole de pommes de terre, contemplant la chute dégoulinante du beurre fondu, cette rivière de graisse qui serpenta contre la robe d'une jeune femme. Elle se mit à hurler, le giflant magistralement contre la joue. Il esquissa un sourire rayonnant, se dégageant par la suite de cette masse d'élèves, pour rejoindre le silence de sa chambre de préfet.

Où il serait seul, encore une fois…

_« Oublie-là, elle ne peut que te faire souffrir, surtout que c'est cette vache, la cause de mon départ. Cette… sang de bourbe te fera mourir, je le sais… »_

Un sentiment de rage le fit frémir, toutes ces paroles n'avaient aucuns sens, pas le moindre puisque en réalité, Nina était la cause de tout ce mal. Ne pouvant contenir ses émotions, Drago empoigna le premier gryffondor qu'il trouva, le projetant contre un mur avec force. Une lueur de démence scintillait dans sa prunelle, louvoyant entre la folie et la haine.

« -Toi !! Tu auras 10 points d'enlevés à ta maison, j'ai bien vu ce sourire en coin que tu avais et ne répliques pas ! Je ne veux même pas discuter, hurla le jeune homme, qui, se mit à contourner l'élève, sans prendre le temps de noter les traits de celui-ci.

-Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir avant d'exécuter des conneries, Malfoy, murmura-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, fier de s'être moqué de lui, encore une fois… c'était si simple ces derniers temps.

-Tu le regretteras Potter, amèrement, ça je te le dis…répliqua froidement l'héritier de cette voix emplit de colère. »

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, menaçants, toujours plus rapprochés de sa fine silhouette, il les reconnaissaient, bien entendu. Cette démarche orageuse n'appartenait qu'à un être, précisément celle qu'il ne voulait plus voir…

_« Oublie-là, je t'en prie mon chéri… »_

Drago s'arrêta, le poing levé vers le tableau terne qui lui faisait face, une maigre réplique d'un célèbre portrait de sorcier… Il l'attendait, pour ça oui… S'expliquer ferait du bien, surtout qu'il voulait récupérer son journal, c'était évident… il était son seul vrai confident…

« -Malfoy, tu vas me le payer !! »

_« Oublie-là pour me rejoindre, nous vaincrons le temps et serons amoureux, viens avec moi vers le bonheur. »_

Il se retourna, amer, le regard posé sur les mèches ondulées de la lionne. Ses traits étaient striés de rides songeuses, ce qui n'améliorait nullement son teint blême, d'autant plus que ces dernières semaines l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il était bien piètre à voir et ce fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la rouge et or.

« -Je…

-Tu vas parler oui? Ou peut-être me rendre mon journal, si tu me le permets… à moins que lire mes confidences ne soit ton nouveau passe-temps, s'exclama froidement Drago, qui ne voulut même pas prendre conscience de la tristesse se peignant sur son visage.

-Oui… je l'ai lu, pour essayer de te comprendre, murmura Hermione doucement, tout en s'approchant tendrement du blond. Mais je m'en veux, à moitié, de m'être ainsi enfouie dans ton passé, c'est mal.

-À moitié ? Parce que tu crois que je t'ai pardonné, sans doute… répliqua violemment le serpentard.

-Non, parce que ainsi j'ai pu comprendre ce qui te rendais aussi mélancolique, oui, je sais tout ce qui t'a fait du mal et je comprends.

-Impossible, comment comprendrais-tu alors que tu n'as rien vécue de tout cela? Tu n'as pas subit le sortilège Doloris, ni les coups de fouets. Encore moins l'emprisonnement, à ne rien manger, seul, dans le noir, à prier pour l'un de ces elfes qui aurait pu me délivrer, mais pas mon père. Je ne l'aimais plus, lui et ma mère… ils étaient lâches, tout deux… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a voulu, ce n'était que pour la lignée et après, tu oses croire que tu pourrais comprendre… Tu veux que je continue peut-être? Ce récit interminable qui défile dans mon cœur, à passer des nuits avec une fille pour ne plus la rappeler, à l'aimer quelques heures pour qu'on se laisse… J'en ai marre de tout ça, c'est une vie que je ne veux plus et pas avec toi, parce que je te hais, tout comme les autres le font. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ton problème, mais laisse-moi au moins mon journal que je me retire enfin de ton existence ! »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa un geste, ils étaient pétrifiés, à se contempler froidement, tous deux atteints par ces mots. Drago voulut reculer, prêt à craquer au devant de ces yeux pétillants, accentués par les larmes qui perlaient, sur ses cils.

« -Serre-moi Drago, je veux sentir ton cœur, murmura Hermione d'un souffle, au bord des sanglots tant son corps fut secoué par la tristesse.

-Euh… si tu veux, lui susurra doucement le jeune homme. »

Un flash les aveugla tout deux, provenant d'un appareil que trop célèbre… celui de Colin Crivey, celui-là même qui courrait maintenant vers le dortoir, devenu une ombre minime dans le couloir. Au moment même où il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, que ce feu émotionnel les enivraient, qu'un sentiment neuf les prit. Alors que toute la haine se dissipait enfin, qu'un rayon de lumière se dessinait en eux.

« -Je t'aime Drago, merci…

-Et bien, pas moi Hermione, trancha d'une voix glacial l'héritier, qui, par la même occasion, se défit de cette étreinte. »

Sa cape ondula contre le sol, soulevant un dernier amont de poussière, des milliers de larmes logées au ras du parquet… De nouveau, il serait seul, dans sa chambre à écrire à celui qu'il croyait être son confident.

¤

_Cher Journal,_

_Nous sommes maintenant vers la mi septembre, et, voilà quelques jours que je ne peux sortir de ma chambre, sur ordre de cette vieille folle. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir puisque mes heures de solitude me confinent à toi, pour que je puisse te confier ce qui me tracasse… Oui, je souffre en silence, dans cette pièce emplie par les toiles d'araignées. _

_**Serait-ce l'heure de m'avouer tes sentiments Drago?**_

_Oh non, je n'aime plus à la folie cette Nina, ses paroles m'ont blessées au plus haut point, alors que j'avais besoin de son souffle, de ses lèvres. Elle est d'une perfection écœurante, c'en est troublant… Pourquoi tant de beauté florale, qui en cet instant ne m'inspire que le dégoût… je n'y comprends rien. Tu sais, depuis mon enfance, je suis ce blond arraché de son enfance, mais je veux changer. Je l'avoue, dans le passé, j'adorais faire souffrir les autres, tout comme mon père, mais c'est que je les aimais. Du moins, je crois… _

_**Et cette guerre, en as-tu des nouvelles? Je ne vois pas de tes impressions ces derniers temps, peut-être mon conseil de te rapprocher de cette sang de bourbe était déplacé… Je ne sais trop, parles-moi en. **_

_Hermione… c'est dur à expliquer… Je ne peux te dire si sa répugnance à mon égard me fait mal ou pas, je ne peux l'expliquer, ni le comprendre. C'est encore une plaie ouverte que de la voir, pourtant, elle est si… différente de moi. Et puis, les indices que je croyais utile ne m'ont rien apporté, pas plus que la fiole argentée. Tous ces cadeaux de Rogue ne m'aident pas à cheminer, alors qu'il se devait de remplacer Dumbledore, ce vieux mage… Revenir dans le passé, sur les pas de mon père n'ont pas aidé réellement à parvenir à mes fins, je ne sais toujours pas où se cache la clé des maîtres que Salazard avait enfoui. Celle-même qui permettrait à Voldemort de pénétrer le seuil de l'école, il la cherche, j'en suis certain. _

_**Sans doute, as-tu une idée d'où elle pourrait se trouver?**_

_Rogue m'en a soufflé mot, en réalité, avant sa mort, le directeur lui a scellé la langue pour qu'il ne divulgue aucun secret… ainsi, il ne pouvait me dire précisément où elle se trouve, mais je crois deviner au fil des minutes. À l'aide d'une seule phrase, je suis parvenu à cette conclusion qui pourrait sauver l'école en entier, ou la détruire… Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, tu me sembles bien curieux journal, mais je te fais confiance, parce que tu es le seul à m'écouter. Et puis, comme tu le sais, la directrice a deviné que j'étais mis en œuvre dans ce plan, c'est pour ça, je crois, qu'elle m'enferme dans ma chambre, pour ne pas que j'ameute l'école avec mes histoires. Mais, je pourrais sortir, oui… je sais comment, ma magie est à un niveau insoupçonné… On ne me croyais pas capable de rayonner entant que sorcier, j'ai été enfermé et battu, chaque fois, je revenais plus fort et violent… pour pouvoir le vaincre, de mes propres mains._

_**Et, cette clé, où est-elle d'après toi Drago?**_

_J'y viens…_

_**Excuse mon empressement, mais ta main faiblie , je ne voudrais pas que tu refermes les pages sans avoir terminé tes explications, tu comprends…**_

_Oui, je vois que tu dois être l'un de ces journaux imbéciles et arrogants qui sont scrutés par un autre sorcier, je n'ai aucune envie de poursuivre… bonsoir et je ne prendrai pas la peine de signer. _

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme referma froidement son journal, toujours allongé contre son lit à baldaquin aux teintes vertes nuancées d'argenté. Nina lui manquait, oui, oui… pour de vrai cette fois, parce qu'elle avait le don de l'aider dans les moments difficiles. Car, ses mèches cascadaient contre sa nuque légère en une vague de mèches scintillantes, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, elle était d'une beauté rare.

Soudain, il distingua un reflet, contre la glace de sa chambre, minuscule, pourtant… mais il diffusait de maigres rayons, partout dans la pièce. Cette brèche se dessinait, au ras du miroir, traçant des filets lilas, verdâtres… Était-ce une manipulation?

Drago se leva difficilement, les mains posées à la tête, tentant de taire le mal qui croissait dans son esprit, il n'avait plus de pensées claires et nettes, jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre à la volée… laissant pénétrer une multitude de professeurs dans son lieu de paix. Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave, même Mme Pomfresh…

Il leur jeta tous un regard incrusté d'un profond mépris, puis, se laissa choir contre un fauteuil de chintz vert. Profondément dégoûté de cette venue indésirable, surtout qu'il n'était que 9h, une heure assez matinale pour un élève tel que lui.

L'héritier arqua un sourcil, ils semblaient tous navrés pour lui… une première bien ridicule, tous des imbéciles… Severus s'avança doucement vers le serpentard, ayant en main quelques fioles translucides de son invention. Il avait beau être un professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, jamais son talent « d'alchimiste » ne s'était éteint, pas encore du moins.

Il fit couler le long des tempes du jeune homme un liquide doré, reculant nettement à chaque seconde, pour ne pas troubler les effets de la solution.

Un filament nacré se mit à voleter autour de ses traits froids, enveloppant d'une brume légère son visage impassible. Quelques étincelles jaillirent de ce mélange opaque, projetant des serpents lumineux tout autour des « nuages » étincelants. On ne voyait plus ses lèvres blêmes et fines, étant dissimulées par cette bruine.

« -Monsieur Malfoy, ne bougez-plus je vous prie, la solution fait effet, murmura l'homme aux mèches luisantes, qui, retroussant ses babines étonnamment gluantes, se glissa vers le groupe d'enseignants. Je crois qu'il ne sera pas trop atteint…

-Vous en êtes certain professeur ?demanda timidement Flitwick, de sa petite taille bien désobligeante.

-Car c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa maison et ce serait bien navrant que de perdre une telle merveille, poursuivit d'une voix glaciale Mme Bibine.

-Je ne crois pas que les rayons se soient rendus assez loin pour toucher le cerveau… une chance que Miss… il prit une pause, esquissant un sourire de mépris, Granger, nous ait prévenue à temps de cette découverte. Encore une fois, elle sera la plus parfaite, l'héroïne de l'école, comme toujours.

-Oh… Taisez-vous Severus !répliqua froidement la directrice qui ne voulut plus de ces injustices, surtout à l'encontre de sa « favorite ». Et puis, Monsieur Malfoy a toujours été votre… protégé, à ce que je sache.

-Je vous défend de dire des âneries, madame la directrice…souffla le professeur au nez épaté, d'une voix teintée de haine et de dégoût. Il n'y a jamais eut de favoritisme envers qui que ce soit de ma part.

-Mais pour la maison de Serpentard, ça, s'exclama Slughorn, qui n'avait point glissé mot encore. C'est bien différent…

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez-vous, vieux fou ?

-Ce que j'en sais ? C'est que vous êtes louche, avec vos cols montés et votre meurtre, oui, c'est vous l'idiot qui l'a tué ! Et vous osez revenir, c'est d'un pittoresque.

-On ne parlera pas de vous, la baleine aux chaudrons. Toujours bon à vous goinfrer… Idiot. »

Un silence s'immisça dans le groupe, foudroyant les deux professeurs qui se scrutaient, amèrement tous deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait serein. Rogue affichait une mimique dédaigneuse, sillonnée de filets dégoulinants de bave.

Tandis que, du côté de Slughorn, son nez se gonflait de rage, d'une belle teinte rouge vif, on eut dit une balle de ping-pong peinturée. Si ce ne fut pas aussi réaliste, ils auraient pu en rire, mais… le Avada Kedavra qui suivit ne fit pas le bonheur de tous…

Glissant le long du parquet, la silhouette glacée de l'homme se raidit, figée en une statue effrayée, en un dernier éclat de peur noire. Aucune expression se dessinait sur son visage tordu par la crainte, il était mort, oui, assassiné devant le regard de tous et chacun…

Rogue venait de s'éteindre, définitivement libéré de ses espérances, de ne plus revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ne plus tuer… Il était finalement monté vers une seconde existence, où il serait enfin seul.

Drago voulut hurler, mais ses entrailles le clouèrent sur place, contre son fauteuil. Tout était préparé, de cette potion de stupéfaction, qui le tenait enfoui dans le tissu, à cette marée de professeurs éberlués.

La vengeance de Dumbledore venait de sonner…

Il tenta de se lever, mais la force le tint tel une barre de bois contre le dossier de sa « chaise », incapable d'exprimer toute sa rage. Des émotions fugitives le prirent, le dégoût, le malheur, la mélancolie, pas de regrets, pourtant, non, il ne regretterait pas Rogue.

Ni lui ni personne, parce que toutes ces années, ce fut le pire des hommes que la terre avait porté.

Après Voldemort, ce meurtrier sanguinaire, mais ça, lorsque l'héritier s'évanouit sous l'effet de la potion, personne ne put l'expliquer à sa place.

Et il fondit, fondit… prenant place contre le parquet ciré de sa chambre, devenu un corps de plus dans cette marée d'atomes, un corps de plus à respirer avidement l'air que ses poumons quémandaient, un corps de plus à souffrir.

Un corps de plus qui se dit que l'amour n'apporte rien…

¤

**Je sais que c'est court, oui… mais je ne voulais pas poursuivre après cet épisode, parce qu'il est marquant pour Drago. **

**De plus, il est inutile que je continue tout de suite, il y a une foule d'informations tant qu'à moi que vous devez digérer. **

**Et puis, je préviens à tout ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, « L'ange déchu », elle sera retardée pour que je continue plus calmement celle-ci.**

**Et, please, mettez une review :)**

( Le mot de la fin: Vive les éléphants roses !! )


	5. Tu seras seul ce soir

**Disclaimer: **Bah, comme toujours quoi, je n'ai pour invention que Nina et Jérémie, le reste appartient à notre chère J.K Rowling.

**Commentaire de l'auteur: **Maudit site !!! Les smileys disparaissent, m'enfin, je respire. :P Sinon, j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire car… oui, je poste un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous. ;) S'il vous plait, postez des reviews… sinon je n'ai aucune détermination à poursuivre, mais bon. Écrire est mon plus grand bonheur et je terminerai cette fic pareil. :) Et puis, hum… il y a un léger lemon, **très **léger. ( soft si vous préférez le terme anglais. ) Quelques sous-entendus et bon… rien de M, c'est du T pareil. Bonne lecture :)

**Reviews:**

**J'éditerai si vous en postez, au fur et à mesure des reviews. :P**

**Chapitre 5: Tu seras seul ce soir…**

Elle se tendit contre sa couette, contractée et ruisselante de sueur, le regard perdu entre l'abîme de ses cauchemars et la réalité. Il était 2h du matin, aujourd'hui, ce serait l'Halloween, bien du temps s'était écoulé depuis la mort du professeur Rogue. 1 mois environ, mais elle n'en savait plus rien.

Hermione se mit à murmurer, comme elle en avait l'habitude, tentant de se remémorer toutes les notions acquises sur Malfoy… oui, celles même que, assidûment, elle avait cherché, des jours entiers. Enfermée entre les quatre murs de la bibliothèque, seule, encore et toujours.

Harry ne lui parlait plus, et c'était pour le mieux…

Depuis l'incident de la grande salle, trois jours plus tôt, leur amitié s'étaient éteinte, comme tous ces souvenirs du passé. Volatilisés dans l'amertume. Deux chemins différents se dessinaient pour eux, deux voies sans aucun sens qui trahissaient leur solitude. L'élu, tant qu'à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny, la séduisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour la ravoir, hélas… la mort de Ron avait de nouveau créé un fossé entre leurs deux cœurs…

Elle soupira, toujours recroquevillée sous ses couvertures teintées d'or, la lionne pouvait même ressentir la présence du blond, à 38 mètres précisément de sa propre chambre. C'était si difficile de l'oublier, surtout alors que son cœur se débattait, pour s'enfuir, émietté par la tristesse.

En cet instant, on aurait pu la qualifier de cadavre humain, cernes béantes longeant son regard terne, cheveux défaits qui lui inspirait pourtant un look assez glamour, tout les attraits du monde disparaissaient peu à peu. Et… sa maigreur nouvelle n'était pas à envier, loin de là.

Et puis, elle n'écrivait plus dans son journal, le feuilletant tout simplement pour se souvenir… de tous ce qui la fit vivre dans le passé. Les sourires de Ron… Les livres anciens, eux même qu'elle retrouvait encore, enfouis dans les hauts murs de la bibliothèque. Tout, tout…

Une larme s'insinua contre sa nuque, encore une fois. Depuis si longtemps elle pleurait, c'en était trop…

Rabattant ses oreillers contre le matelas, Hermione enfila de longs bas rayés multicolores, d'une élégance inouïe, du moins, ils dissimulaient les plaques rougeâtres qui se succédaient contre sa peau, suite à des sanglots trop fréquent. Une cape de satin noir, elle esquissait de splendides formes à son corps, ce qui l'égayait toujours, puis, le clou final, deux boucles d'oreille étincelante, telles les étoiles au-dehors, elles étaient ornées de diamants véritables, scintillants et purs.

L'image que le miroir lui renvoya n'était pas parfaite, amaigrie et livide, elle n'était plus cette jeune femme douce à la peau satinée… Voilà des semaines que la moindre miette de pain l'indifférait, et puis… pourquoi manger lorsque nos entrailles réclamaient de l'amour ?

La gryffondor ne voulut même pas y répondre…

Il était l'heure, oui, de s'expliquer, de comprendre, d'essayer… Elle irait voir Malfoy, dans sa chambre même, pour lui soutirer de l'information, c'était nécessaire. Et puis, peut-être l'accueillerait-il humblement, doucement et poliment… Non, il ne fallait pas rêver… ce serait si douloureux par la suite.

Elle se dressa face à la porte de bois, nouant sa cravate rouge et or contre son cou mince, ce qui lui assura un certain style… il le fallait bien.

Quelques mèches se collèrent sur les fossettes rosâtres de la jeune femme, mais, elle n'eut pas le courage de s'en préoccuper et traversa aussitôt le seuil de son « dortoir », refermant doucement la haute structure qui renfermait toute sa mélancolie.

Il était alors 2h30.

Des tremblements la secouèrent et elle vacilla vers l'entrée de la seconde chambre, celle de Drago, du préfet en chef… Son corps en entier révulsait cette rencontre, mais, son cœur, lui, s'emballait. Il ne restait que quelques mètres pour les séparer…

Au plafond, le murmure du vent se fit caresse, recouvrant les étoiles du ciel de sa douce plainte, elles brillaient, inlassablement, toujours plus fortes, à se relever, même si elles tombaient, encore et encore… La chute, c'était la vie, la source de réalité que tous cherchaient, à se fondre dans la brise pour n'être qu'ivresse .À chuter, toujours plus vite, pour ensuite tenter de se relever, en vain, c'était toujours ce saut infini. Le bonheur d'un rayon de soleil, la mélancolie d'une perte qui écourtait ce plongeon. Puis, pour finir, on s'écrasait… à espérer de nouveau les nuages, pour recommencer, de nouveau et pour toujours…

Alors qu'elle inscrivait dans son cœur cette théorie, un grincement la secoua, provenu de cette porte d'ébènes froide. La tête échevelée de Malfoy passa l'entrebâillement, poussant un soupir de dégoût à la vue de la gryffondor. Elle n'était qu'une loque humaine, désespérée à croire en l'impossible.

« -Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose Granger ?lui demanda amèrement le jeune homme qui ne cessait de la contempler, le souffle court.

-Je veux parler, Drago, et cesse de m'appeler ainsi, je t'en prie. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi et tes paroles froides m'insupportent, tu as beau être d'une splendeur incroyable, ça ne pardonne pas le mal que tu m'as causé, murmura Hermione de cette voix teintée de regrets. Et puis, je ne suis plus réellement une Granger, car depuis quelques jours, mon envie de quitter l'école me presse.

-Ne fais pas ça Hermione, c'est ridicule, répliqua doucement l'héritier tout en l'enlaçant tendrement, en signe de réconfort. »

Elle le toisa aigrement, comme si le souffle qui l'avait porté en un tel désespoir se mit à renaître, dans son âme, dans sa tête… Il n'en vit rien, toujours plus prêt de la lionne, les bras posés contre sa taille.

« -Tu ne comprends donc pas comment je souffre ? La mort de mon petit ami, de Dumbledore, tout ça en l'espace d'un été… c'est dur de s'y résoudre, s'exclama violemment la jeune femme, crispée entre les bras du Serpentard. Et puis, je ne te fais plus confiance, tu m'as tant fait souffert Drago. Ce rejet continuel et tes paroles blessantes, c'est trop pour moi. Je veux juste me retirer de cette école, pour enfin vivre sans ces remords.

-Peux-tu comprendre que j'ai une réputation à conserver ? Les autres Serpentards ont confiance en moi et je ne peux perdre ceci, ce sont mes seuls « amis », si je peux dire. Depuis les événements de l'année passée, personne ne veut me parler et je suis presque surveillé par les professeurs, ma vie n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, c'est vrai. J'ai fait des erreurs, un tas ! Mais chaque fois, j'ai appris à me pardonner pour ces histoires, tu devrais en faire autant…murmura-t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte.

-Que veux-tu que je réplique ? Oh, mon amour, pauvre toi… tous deux frémirent à ces paroles, sachant pertinemment que, quelque part dans leur cœur, ils le savaient, que c'était la vérité. Jamais ! Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai été la Sang de Bourbe pour toi, c'est terminé. J'aurais voulu que tu me pardonnes, c'est certain. Peut-être même que j'aurais consenti à t'aider, dans ta quête… mais c'est bel et bien fini.

-Hermione, écoute…

-Non, j'en ai assez. Tes excuses ne valent plus rien, Drago, tu es une belle ordure de première. »

_« Elle te fera du mal Drago… »_

Ces paroles restèrent inscrites dans le cœur du serpent, provenues de la lettre d'adieu de Nina. S'effaçant au gré de ses pas, alors que la lionne claquait sa porte, le laissant seul dans ce couloir désert.

Une idée le prit, marcher dehors, dans le parc. À scruter les étoiles, de son banc tordu et rouillé, ayant une plaie au cœur qui saignerait longtemps, très longtemps…

¤

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et la clarté vint inonder la chambre ensoleillée de la jeune femme, ils étaient le 31 octobre aujourd'hui… Le jour des Morts, de Ron… Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise de ce poids qui la pesait, à ses côtés. Un violent sursaut la prit, puis, elle oscilla vers le plancher, s'écrasant lourdement contre le parquet ciré.

Il y avait un élève dans son lit, mèches châtains, coupées courtes, un nez légèrement aquilin, regard vague par le sommeil mais pétillant de vie, bien entendu, c'était Jérémie, le préfet de gryffondor.

Comme d'or, il venait de se réveiller, la contemplant toujours allongé au doux matelas. Une sorte de fièvre le consumait, un désir brûlant et fiévreux sans doute, que la lionne ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle le fixait, incapable de se détacher de ces quelques gouttes de sang étalées sur son matelas, de son propre corps… donc, elle n'était plus vierge… et n'en avait aucune conscience ?

Un flot de souvenirs surgirent, dans son esprit, des images un peu personnelles cela dit, caresses langoureuses, baisers enflammés, sourires voluptueux, et… Jérémie, toujours lui, qui la guidait dans le domaine de la luxure. ( c'est le bon contexte cette fois XD :P )

Elle se mit à rire, doucement, le détaillant dans son esprit, de ses abdominaux légers à l'élégance raffinée de son regard. Il était vraiment parfait et attentionné… Puis, une soudaine envie la prit, de l'embrasser, juste sur le lobe d'oreille…

Hermione s'avança d'une démarche féline, distinguant chaque détail qui put démontrer l'effet qu'elle causait, des sueurs froides perlant sur le front du jeune homme au pétillement incandescent de ses yeux. Il était à elle, juste à elle.

Puis, la suite, étant pudique, la lionne n'en parla qu'à ses grandes amies de confiance, pour ne pas que ça s'ébruite… surtout que, jamais elle ne fut aussi heureuse qu'en ces instants, elle parvint même à oublier Ron dans les bras de Jérémie…

Et, il est inutile de vous dire qu'elle ne sortit pas de la journée, ni lui d'ailleurs.

¤

_Cher Journal,_

_Je sais que je ne l'aime pas, c'est difficile, je ne comprends plus. C'est comme un ange, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses propres sentiments, tout est flou dans ma tête. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il y a Nina, elle est si splendide… ça me révulse. On dirait qu'elle veut voler mes sentiments, oui, car j'en ressens, mais je ne sais pas pour qui, pas encore… c'est si compliqué. Et puis, il y a Jérémie dans tout cela, il veut dérober mon cœur, je le sais, je le sens. Pourquoi l'amour change-t-il une vie ainsi ? Je ne comprends même pas le sens de cette noirceur, de cette haine, pourquoi devrais-je parler à cet être que je sais amouraché, mais pas de moi. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue._

_Drago Malfoy / Hermione Jane Granger_

Tous deux soupirèrent, cloîtrés dans leurs chambres, à écrire éperdument ces même lignes, usant des même vers, d'un sens qui ne cessait de s'immiscer entre les pages jaunies de leur journal. Ils souffraient, d'autant plus que le bal d'Halloween fut annulé, par manque d'élèves présents…

Bien entendu, chaque maison avait fait un party, plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres, au point où quelques Serpentards furent renvoyés chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais, ni Drago ni Hermione ne s'y étaient rendus, ayant d'autres préoccupations, dont l'une étant de se séparer de ces deux pantins collants.

Jérémie et Elisabeth.

Le jeune homme ne voulait plus la quitter, squattant chaque parcelle de sa chambre rageusement, l'obligeant à ne plus sortir de cette « prison » pour rester avec lui. Elle eut beau le menacer, rien n'y faisait, il ne cessa pas ses avances et poussa même l'audace à la droguer, à l'aide d'une potion aphrodisiaque de son invention…

La lionne n'en pouvant plus tenta de s'évader lors du sommeil de Jérémie, mais, un _petrificus totalus _provenu d'un système de protection la figea face à la porte. Le regard écarquillé de rage, Hermione voulut se défaire de ce charme insolent, rien n'y fit… elle était bel et bien clouée dans sa propre chambre, sans la moindre nourriture.

Et du côté de Drago, ce n'était pas bien mieux.

Sur le coup de la déprime, il voulut se dénicher une belle blonde avec qui il passerait du bon temps, il n'eut aucun mal sur ce plan là. La veille de l'Halloween, il revint au dortoir avec l'une des plus jolies créatures de l'école, Elisabeth Aurora Tenebrus. Un nombre effroyable de Serpentards tentèrent de lui jeter un sort d'amnésie, ou juste l'enfermer dans un placard, en vain.

L'héritier eut ce qu'il voulait et pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant les traits purs de la lionne, mais, au matin… il se souvint enfin qui était cette jeune femme, la séductrice des serpents, celle avec qui il avait couché en 5e année…

Un flash détonna dans son esprit et il chercha à s'enfuir d'elle, peu importe où, mais elle fut plus rapide… ainsi, il se retrouva lui aussi enfermé, à subir les caprices de cette blonde siliconée.

Rien ne le dégoûtait plus que ces idiotes en quête d'argent… surtout que cette Elisabeth se prétendait amoureuse de lui, depuis leur nuit un peu chaude dans le placard à balai de Rusard. Il soupira, jetant un regard emplit de mépris à cette limace sans cervelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû être un pareil imbécile…

Soudain, la dite idiote se retourna, approchant dangereusement vers lui, baguette magique relevée vers son visage blême. Elle se colla contre le torse froid du blond, le caressant doucement tout en gloussant de rire à la Lavande Brown.

« -Tu sais que je t'aime Drago… mon petit Chihuahua blond… susurra Elisabeth au creux de son oreille. Et qu'en ce moment j'ai envie de te plonger dans une bassine d'eau froide, de t'embrasser dans le cou et… imagine le reste mon ange en sucre.

-M'enfuir en courrant, te plaquer dans le sens, de casser tout lien qui pourrait exister, t'oublier, te jeter un sorts d'amnésie à mon propos et… imagine le reste, idiote, répliqua froidement le jeune homme tout en se dégageant de cette serpentard quelque peu collante.

-Tu en aimes une autre, c'est ça ?!hurla la blonde de sa voix haut perchée, toujours allongée contre le parquet dans une pose aguichante. Au revoir, triple débile trompeur, tu ne mérites même pas de me revoir, pffff !! »

Sur ces paroles, elle claqua la porte, le laissant enfin seul après une fin de semaine complète de torture mentale… décidément, aucune ne valait l'intelligence raffinée d'Hermione, ça non.

Drago, d'un coup de baguette magique, replaça chaque objet à sa place originale, heureux de retrouver le silence et la paix de son antre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la décoration terne de sa chambre et referma la porte, oubliant tous épisodes à l'eau de rose qui durent se déployer ces quelques heures.

Il était enfin libéré !

Le serpent n'avait plus qu'un désir, la revoir, en ce 2 novembre… Pour tout lui avouer, tout… Ses sentiments, cette histoire ridicule, mais… lorsqu'il perçut de courts gémissements au-delà de l'entrée, il fit demi-tour, pris d'une rage fracassante.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Il l'avait perdu… encore une fois, à se noyer dans des espérances désœuvrées et impossibles. Il savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait, plus que quiconque… malgré les avertissements, malgré la guerre.

L'héritier, pour ne pas entendre son cœur pleurer, se mit à courir, le long des couloirs, bousculant la moindre silhouette dans son chemin, voulant hurler tout comme le jour de la mort de Rogue, en vain. Les Malfoy ne démontraient pas leurs sentiments, là était la froide vérité. Ils se devaient de souffrir, pour être plus fort, plus puissants, mais ce n'était qu'une facette.

Car, au plus profond de leur âme, ils n'étaient rien…

Qu'un amas de cendre émietté, brûlé, dévasté, qui ne cessait de s'envoler, plus loin, perdant au fil des jours quelques miettes, encore et encore…

À souffrir, pour être la perfection même.

À aimer secrètement, sans l'avouer.

À détruire les autres pour n'être que plus fort.

À se croire violent quand l'amertume se dessinait au creux de leurs reins.

Parce que, un Malfoy était ainsi et ça ne changerait pas, pas tout de suite, ni demain, jamais… Ils seraient toujours blonds, froids, amers.

Et, en ce même instant, alors que Drago laissait ses larmes perler contre ses joues, il aperçut, au loin, une silhouette lumineuse, qui scintillait, enduite de des milliers de paillette, on eut dit. Elle louvoyait, entre les brindilles fines du parc, pour s'avancer vers lui, doucement…

Deux pupilles aux teintes de saphir luisaient dans la pénombre, deux phares azures qui lui étreignait le cœur en un dernier souvenir.

Sa mère était là, face à lui, sous une forme d'animagus.

Le seul secret qu'il avait dû garder depuis son enfance, à propos d'elle.

Comment il l'avait reconnu ?

C'était bien simple… son cœur l'avait prévenu, d'un coup d'œil à ce léopard des neiges, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. N'en sachant que trop peu, hélas.

Elle le scrutait, comme pour s'imprégner de cette rencontre à jamais, jusqu'à sa mort…

Soudain, Narcissa reprit forme humaine, se modelant en la magnifique femme qu'elle était, malgré son âge.

« -Ce que tu m'as manqué Drago, tu ne peux t'imaginer comment, murmura-t-elle tout en le serrant tendrement contre sa poitrine. Je ne cesse de réclamer la vue de mon enfant, mais jamais tu n'es à mes côtés. J'ai tant besoin de ton courage, de ta force pour me soutenir.

-Oui mère, je le sais. Mais vous prenez un grand risque en vous amenant ici, mon géniteur est à votre recherche… vous le savez, répliqua amèrement le blond qui vida son âme de tous sanglots, enfoui au creux des épaules de celle qui le sauverait toujours de cet enfer. Je vous aime tant mère…

-Et moi donc, mais là n'est pas la question. Nous devons discuter à propos de… de… cette jeune femme qui hante ton cœur, Hermione Granger, je crois. »

Il se défit de son étreinte, crispé entre deux émotions, la haine et l'amour. Il ne savait que penser de tout ce qui se tramait, au-delà de l'école, là où la guerre se fuselait, lentement.

Drago soupira mélancoliquement, rivé contre une balustrade de pierre blanche, à contempler les traits songeurs de sa mère. Elle avait tant changé en un an…

« -Comment avez-vous su à son propos, mère ?lui demanda poliment le jeune homme, qui, en même temps, lui tendit quelques gallions.

-J'ai mes sources, dont Dobby qui m'est très dévoué, car je savais lui offrir quelques réconforts lorsque Lucius était trop violent à son encontre. Tu aurais dû en faire pareil, au moins tu saurais les dernières nouvelles à son propos, répondit calmement Narcissa, de cette voix mélodieuse qui avait tant bercé l'héritier lors de son enfance. Et je ne veux pas de ta charité, Drago.

-Ce serait déjà mieux que la prostitution, vous ne trouvez pas ? Eh oui, j'ai été prévenu de cette nouvelle… malheureusement, le journal local aussi. Ils doivent surveiller ma cheminée, je n'en sais rien.

-Ce n'est rien mon fils, je n'ai plus besoin de ceci pour survivre… Il y a un nouvel homme dans ma vie, que j'aime réellement depuis très longtemps. Et il m'offre une pension, du mieux qu'il le peut.

-Je suis heureux de voir que votre sort s'améliore, mère. »

Il l'étreignit de nouveau, de peur qu'elle ne le quitte, encore une fois. Comme lors de chaque entretiens qu'ils avaient, quoique celui-ci ne fut qu'une coïncidence. Il l'aimait tant, même si elle fut mariée à l'homme le plus horrible et vaniteux qui soit… mais, il fallait comprendre que ce n'était pas par choix.

Narcissa lui caressa la joue, un geste de dévotion maternelle qu'elle ne put esquisser depuis des lustres. Un geste qui l'obligeait à démontrer ses émotions, ses sentiments… car, des larmes perlaient, contre son cou mince, ses fossettes rosies, ses mèches d'un blond pâle presque décoloré.

Elle se dévouait pour son fils, car elle l'aimait. Pour le protéger de son géniteur, qui les cherchaient, tous deux…

Pour les anéantir.

Car ils étaient les flammes noires de son cœur, la contradiction à son plan.

Ils défendaient leur tendresse, leur lien familial car la famille n'existait plus.

Drago, tant qu'à lui, voulait le tuer, pour tout le mal qu'il avait perpétué dans leur enfance et surtout, parce qu'il avait tant de fois fait pleurer sa mère…

« -Maman…

-Oui Drago ?

-Ne me quittez jamais, promettez-le moi, murmura à voix basse le serpent, lui qui voulait pas paraître faible face à elle.

-Je te le jure, mon enfant… Jamais je ne te laisserai, pas même après la mort. »

Il voulut tant s'abreuver de ces paroles, mais il était trop tard.

Narcissa devait partir, la route était longue vers le bonheur, mais ces instants l'empêchait de craindre, de souffrir, parce que son fils la libérait, lors de ces minutes passées avec lui, sous la lune protectrice.

Elle le serra encore plus fort contre son cœur, l'embrassant partout sur son visage, où la peau blême de son fils subsistait. Pour le chérir encore une fois…

« -Au revoir mère, je vous serai toujours fidèle. Jamais je n'irai vers lui, que pour le tuer, je vous le promets, s'exclama violemment le jeune homme, poings crispés et lèvres pincées. Il ne vous retrouvera jamais, soyez-en certaine…

-Ne dis pas ça Drago, je ne veux pas que tu le tue, c'est… c'est ton père. »

Et, sous la clarté opaque de cette bille aux teintes argentées, un léopard sillonna les sentiers de la forêt interdite, en quête d'une route à suivre, d'un destin à retracé.

Le serpentard revint sur ses pas, observant le château de son enfance, puis, de son adolescence pour terminer au seuil de sa maturité… cette masse sombre qui tranchait l'air de sa pierre taillée, de ces lumières fendant les ténèbres.

Il lui manquerait, c'est certain… Mais, il se devait d'accomplir au moins ceci, avant le dernier acte de sa vie. Avant que la mort ne l'accueille contre le sol, après cette chute éternelle…

Mais ça, une baguette vissée contre sa nuque l'empêcha d'y songer plus longtemps. Dans quelques secondes, il serait sûrement mort, dans le froid de la nuit.

En étant seul, seul avec la mort…

¤

**Voilà !!**

**Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez une suite ?**

**Postez une reviews et peut-être aurez-vous un 6e chapitre d'ici peu. :P**

**J'avoue avoir posté assez vite ce chapitre, mais, c'est que à cause d'une blessure au doigt, j'ai manqué 2 jours d'école… ce qui me laisse du temps pour ma fic. :D **

**Merci de me lire !! **


End file.
